


Underestimated Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Family, Angel Mating (Supernatural), Angels, Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Codes & Ciphers, Demons, Family History, Happy Ending, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, M/M, Magical Drugs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men of Letters, Minor Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Child Abuse, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Saving the World, Smart Dean Winchester, Soul Selling, Supernatural Elements, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel comes back to an empty house. What he finds shocks him. His mate Deans vanished. The more evidence that they uncover finds monsters. Blood, drugs and kidnap, and Dean seems to be right in the middle of it. Can Castiel figure out what's going and get to his mate in time?





	1. Vanished...

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Learning Disability; there will be mistakes. Corrected with Grammarly and spell check. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Supernatural xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel came back home after working late again at the office. Hoping to catch up with his mate. Dean had vanished and the Alpha cannot understand what's going on. When he finds Deans clothes and personal items were gone. He calls a family meeting.

Castiel sat at his desk, rubbing his tired eyes. Exhaustion and fatigue set in, he just wanted to be home. His older brothers walked in and sat at his desk.

 

“You look tired brother why don’t you go home to Dean?” Lucifer observed kindly.

 

“Somethings wrong what is it Castiel?” Michael quizzed the conscious of the two.

 

Castiel squinted, leaning back in the leather-clad chair. “Working on this case, I guess. We, Dean and I, have not had time for each other lately. Dean’s distant, something feels wrong.” Castiel let out a sigh and rubbed his throbbing forehead.

 

Michael dangled a set of keys in the younger Alpha’s face. “Go take your mate to the cabin. Have a week, reconnect.”

 

“We’re busy Mike…” 

 

“No Castiel, you’ve worked hard. The firm won’t collapse without you; now go.” Michael reprimanded sternly.

 

“What’s the point of being partners and owners of this place if we don’t have certain perks?” Smirked Lucifer.

 

“Yes, I think I’ll head home. I will sleep for a week though.” Castiel yawned.

 

“Take your time Cassie, you’ve not taken a day’s holiday or had a sick day since we started this place.” Michael smiled kindly at his younger brother.

 

“Thanks’ guys, I’ll see you both soon.” With that Castiel picked up his case and left his office.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Castiel opened the door to his small-town house. Dean must be about because his beloved 67 Chevy Impala, was parked in his usual spot. Dean did not go far without his baby. Deans spicy sent, of cloves, mace and cinnamon, was diluted meaning he was not home. Dean must still be at work and had a lift that morning.

 

Castiel text Dean to see if he wanted to order take out. The Omega did most of the cooking, mainly because he was a terrible cook. The only things he could do was potato salad and salsa. He made them every month for their movie nights with friends.

 

Castiel put his case, down by the kitchen table, having’ taken off his shoes and coat by the front door. Dean liked neat and tidy in his living space. There was a no shoe rule in the house. The mail was not out on the table like it usually was, which was strange. Dean would wander down to the post-box and grab it with his morning coffee before work.

 

Castiel went upstairs, and everything seemed cold and bleak. The Alpha Angel could not put his finger on it. He was grabbing sweats, and a tee shirt divested himself of his work clothes getting in the shower. Noticing Dean’s body wash was missing; maybe his mate had run out to the store.

 

Getting out and drying himself he spied Dean’s brown bracelet. It balanced on top of the cream sink, frowning he picked it up. They had one each with both their names engraved in Enochian.

 

Castiel was an Alpha Angel and Dean a Nephilim. There were certain traditions they had to adhere to. Dean had to wear his collar when he went out. Castiel had got the bracelets made to show his mate that they belonged together.

 

Angels, of course, were possessive and protective over their mates and Castiel was like any other Alpha Angel. But he and Dean were happy, with the way they lived and that was all that mattered.

 

Not soul bonded yet, the Alpha had been waiting until he thought they were ready, it would last a lifetime after all. Tied together for eternity, Dean would become immortal. At present Dean and he was mates, and either of them could break it off. When they bonded there was no going back; it was forever.

 

Castiel went back downstairs to get his phone. Glaring when he saw no notification from Dean. Swiftly picking up the house phone and ringing the garage, maybe his mate was knee deep in someone’s car. Bobby, Dean’s dad did not like them to use their phones because he considered it a hazard. Dean would check between customers to see if he had notifications or text to tell him he was going to be late.

 

The phone rang out and Jo, answered, Dean’s little sister. “Singer and sons Salvage and Restoration. How can I help ya?”

 

“Hello Jo, its Cas.”

 

“Hey, Cas, why are you ringing? Should you not be doing things I don’t want to think about with my brother.” The blonde giggled.

 

A strange dread came over the Alpha. “Jo, Dean’s not with me.”

 

“Sure, he is Castiel. Dean told us it was heat week and came home early.”

 

“No Jo, he’s not home. I’m…”

 

“What! Where is he then? Is baby still there?”

 

“Yes, sat in the parking space.”

 

He heard an audible sigh. “Well he can’t be too far, he won’t go anywhere without baby.”

 

“I’ll call you back okay.” Before Jo could answer, Castiel put the phone down and walked back upstairs, to their shared room. How had he not noticed before? The window to the room was wide open, always security conscious especially Dean. His mate would never leave a window open, not even a crack. His mate had also refused to move into the house unless it had an alarm system in place. Castiel not wanting to stress his mate out had relented and got one installed.

 

The Alpha sniffed and there it was, not entirely blown away with the breeze, worry, unease and abject fear in Dean’s sent. Castiel’s Alpha started to rise to the surface. Why had his mate been scared? Why had the window been left open to get rid of his sent?

 

The Alpha noticed Dean’s drawer was part way open and when he pulled it, all his clothes had gone. Searching around the room everything of Deans had vanished. Running back downstairs, he realised it was not only clothes.

 

Pulling the kitchen cupboards open, food and can openers, water was also missing. Back upstairs, going into the bathroom, the medical cabinet, the first aid kit was gone. The Omegas birth control pills and even condoms were missing.

 

Castiel frowned had Dean found someone else, left him? No that was stupid they were having issues, but every couple does. Castiel was starting to panic needing to see and care for his Omega. Dean had been upset something was wrong, and he needed to fix it.

 

Wandering back into their room, on Castiel’s bedside table he spotted it, Dean’s collar. ‘No, Goddess, Omega no, please.’ The Alpha whispered. If his mate was not in the house, he was out without his collar. That was a crazy thing to do, punishable by Angel standards. Yes, society had changed, but they still clung tight to some traditions, and this was one of them. Castiel was a top defence lawyer, and he knew what could happen, and tears ran down his face.

 

Under the collar was a letter ‘Cas’ In Dean’s messy handwriting. With trepidation and shaking hands the Alpha picked it up.

 

 

 

**_My Dearest Castiel,_ **

****

****

**_You’re wondering why I have gone? Taken my promise off my neck? My band off my wrist? Left, baby with you?_ **

****

**_I love you Cas, so very much and that’s why I must go. Look after Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Charlie and Family. They have become Mine, and I love all of them._ **

****

**_I’m sorry that I am a disappointment. You always deserved a better mate then me._ **

****

**_I always wanted to teach, but I never could reach for my Dreams._ **

****

**_Please look after baby for me, treat her well. Her Trunk needs Cleaning out, but I know you will take care of that._ **

****

**_I always wanted to fly around the states. Hawaii sounds fun all that Fresh Pineapple we could taste sweet nectar on our taste buds. I will miss our adventures and friendship._ **

****

**_I know you will move on. I wish you happiness._ **

****

**_Dean x_ **

 

 

 

Castiel sat and cried and re-read the letter. Something was strange Dean was leaving a message, and he could not figure it out at present. First, he needed to call a family meeting. His Alpha was scrambling to get to his mate, to make sure he was safe. Growling he picked up the phone extension and rang work.

 

“Novak, brother’s attorneys at law. How may I help you today?”

 

“Missouri its Castiel. I need to call a family meeting, tell my brothers, Code Eve.” He heard an audible gasp down the phone.

 

“Castiel of course, I’ll do that right away. Would you like me to contact Gabriel and the others?”

 

“Yes, I need to contact Dean’s family, we need to meet here, please, I…”

 

“Go Castiel; I’ll do this for you and text you. Child, it will be okay. We will sort this.”

 

“Thank you, Missouri.” Castiel rang off and then rang the garage once again.

 

“Cas is that you? Is Dean Okay?” Jo must have noticed his number this time and had been sitting waiting for his call.

 

“No Jo, get your mom and dad to meet me at the house. Deans went missing, my brothers and family will be on the way, get here soon.”

 

“Okay, hold tight.” Jo sounded upset but determined.

 

Castiel had hardly put the phone down when it rang again.

 

“My son's missing, and you’re calling a meeting Cas?”

 

“Ellen yes, at the house. Maybe there are clues? I-I don’t know.”

 

“I’ll bring food if all the family are coming. Don’t fret baby.”

 

“You’re the best. I-I mom what do I do?” Castiel whimpered.

 

“Shhh, baby we will be there soon.” The woman rang off, and Castiel sat down slowly on the couch.

 

Castiel's phone vibrated, one after the other in his pocket. Missouri had done her job well, and his family were on their way. Castiel pushed the couch and chairs back. The Alpha dumped soft cushions and blankets on the floor in case there was not enough. Getting plates out of the cupboard for food, cups, silverware, and napkins. Placing them on the little wooden table that he and Dean shared.

 

Castiel’s phone vibrated again, and he got one more message. Smiling a little the one person, he needed here Charlie, Dean’s best friend. She had found out and was on her way. He sent a quick message to her, telling her to hurry.

 

It was Charlie who had helped the law firm when they had been hacked. She found had found who was responsible. Nothing got by her she was exceptional at her job. Charlie had no family, but Dean treated her like a sister, and he and his brothers pretty much did the same.

 

So Castiel waited, his body felt heavy. So many emotions, humming through his veins, vying for attention. All he wanted was his mate, and that was the one person he knew he could not reach for.


	2. Family Ties...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family arrive for the meeting. Lucifer realises that Bobby and Ellen are holding something back. What they divulge brings shock and horror to Castiel. Akobel looks at Deans letter again, and clues jump at them. What else is hidden in that letter and will it help find Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Mention of Child Abuse and Marys death-Not in any great detail.)

Castiel’s family started to arrive. Lucifer and Michael came first. Missouri, Hael, Anna and Josh, came next. Gabriel, Ion, Hannah and Simon, her partner. Akobel, Alfie and Duma. Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash were there of course. Castiel stood up and told them all he knew. Castiel showed them the letter, now preserved in a plastic sheet.

 

Castiel watched Ellen and Bobby and saw the flickering glances. They were keeping something from him. He needed to know now before his Alpha started to get testy.

 

Lucifer must have caught on. Telling his younger brother to sit, he got a large whiteboard and put all the data down they had. Then turned towards Bobby and Ellen.

 

“You both need to start telling the truth. You’re holding something back. I can’t be held responsible for my brother’s actions. Castiel’s Alpha is bubbling near the surface.” Lucifer told the older couple.

 

Bobby nodded, in agreement and squeezed his wife’s hand.

 

“Dean and Jo don’t know this, but I have a book that’s missing since a week ago. Darn it; I thought I had misplaced it but with Dean and the letter.” Bobby took his ever-present cap off and scratched at his beard.

 

“There’s another person that should be here. Not stalling ya, okay, but they’d help.”

 

Castiel nodded. “Fine, ring them please,”

 

“Borrow ya phone son?” Bobby asked the young Alpha.

 

Castiel nodded. Bobby spoke swiftly to the person on the other end, and the call ended abruptly.

 

“Jody and Donna will be here soon.” The older man remarked gruffly.

 

Castiel looked surprised. Dean adored his two aunts, though he was closer with Donna. They would sit and gossip over Doctor Sexy MD. They all heard sirens in the distance. Flashing lights lit up the room. Hael got up and opened the door and in came Sheriff Mills and her Deputy Donna Hanscum.

 

“Hey, guys. Donna tagged along but did not know this story. Kept her in the dark.” Jody muttered.

 

Donna shook her head and hugged Castiel tightly. _‘Looks like a lot of people here were missing the full story,’_ Thought the Alpha glancing around the room.

 

Castiel got a new text, and he peered at the message. Putting his phone back in his pocket. It was from Charlie she was searching for information already and would come later.

 

Bobby and Ellen stood near Jody. Donna sat in their empty place.

 

“So, Mary Winchester, nee Campbell was Dean’s birth mother. Mary was an Angel. Died in strange circumstances. Her family are still trying to avenge her murder. They’re the ones that put Dean in our care. Dean’s got a younger brother, but we never got to him in time. You understand how important that boys bloodline is?” Ellen looked around the room her sharp eyes glued on Castiel.

 

“You’re telling me Dean is a Campbell?” Splutters Michael. “Heir to the biggest fortune in the Angel world? He should also be the head of the Nephilim council; he’s that powerful.”

 

“Why was he placed with you?” Lucifer glanced at Castiel who looked speechless.

 

“Not many things can kill an Angel son you know that,” Bobby told them. “John Winchester and Mary Campbell fell in love. Mary and John were our friends. We were close, went to school together. It was a mixed school, humans and supers.”

 

“Mary was my best friend, along with Ellen. John was a great man at the start; then little things started to happen.” Jody piped up.

Ellen sighed. “I can see souls; my mom was a witch, but some powers passed to me. John’s soul started to look murky, and I told Mary, her mom Deanna overheard. They laughed not taking me seriously. I told Bobby and Jody, and we kept an eye on things.”

 

“We all left for college and then came back to Lawrence Kansas when Dean was born. I got a job in Sioux fall’s my first placement as a rookie, then Bobby and Ellen came, started work at the Roadhouse and the salvage yard. We kept in touch with Mary, but she sounded sad, strange.” Jody told the room at large.

 

“I got a call from Deanna, telling me she should have listened all those years ago. Mary was not herself; she had Dean who was four and was having a second child. John changed; he was for better terms a monster. Sam their second sons’ blood was tainted with Demon, John was katako. They never knew, or he would not have been allowed to mate with Mary in the first place. Now we know it can jump generations, and manifest later in life.” Ellen voiced with tears in her soft brown eyes.

 

“So, John was a katako that’s rare.” Castiel had been listening intently.

 

“Yes, very, his dad Henry was a ‘Men of letters’, another reason they were on board with the mating,” Bobby explained.

 

“Well, your mate has amazing lineage so for Castiel.” Josh smiled at the young Alpha.

 

Castiel looked over at Josh. “Can you research for us Josh I know that’s your area of expertise as well as mothers.”

 

“Of course, brother anything to help.” Castiel smiled a little and nodded.

 

Lucifer had been writing anything useful on the whiteboard and seeing notebooks and computers out across the living area. Castiel was proud of his family and a lump stuck to his throat. Dean was loved, and he never knew how much.

 

“One day Mary rang me, told me that John had hurt Dean. He was a baby; she’d found marks on his body. Mary thought it was because he was Nephilim. John doted on Sam however but pushed Dean away. Mary was going to run away with both of her sons; this was risky. Mary suspected John was running with a bad crowd.” Jody whispered her arms around her body for comfort.

 

Both Jody and Ellen were now in tears and Donna although cross understood they had been protecting her nephew. She was getting tissues from the table where Dean always kept them. Donna hugged the two women and much to their surprise Castiel came over and did the same.

 

Donna held Jody’s hand, and Castiel held his second moms. They were not related, but that woman had raised Dean. A family took care of you and loved you even when you were at your worst.

 

“Deanna came with Dean in her arms. Mary was dead, and the older woman had taken her body to the temple. We could not see her because we’re humans. Well, I could because of my blood but it felt wrong. Deanna asked Bobby, Jody and I to protect him. Deanna put up warding symbols and came back once a year to renew them. John knew where we lived, I suspected, but we never saw him.”

 

“Dean’s body was black and blue; he was underfed that’s why he as bowed legs. Dean was scared to make a noise, scared when anyone got angry. We tried to give him the best childhood. Deanna said Mary's body was; she could not selfheal.” Sobbed Ellen was breaking down. Jo rushed over and held her mom never seeing the strong woman cry like this before.

 

Castiel realised some of Dean’s traits; he could not stand him to be mad. Would try anything even used sex to get out of a punishment. Something horrific had happened to his mate. It had made Castiel cross on occasions when Dean acted out. The young Alpha felt like crap, not realising it was a cry for help, cross with his adoptive parents.

 

“I think we need to contact Deanna tell her what’s going on.”

 

“I will do that.” Suggested Lucifer who wanted to take some of the burdens off his younger brother.

 

“We were told to keep it quiet even when you were mated. Both of us tried to reason with Deanna Castiel. We’re sorry, but I think Dean’s disappearance has something to do with this.” Jody stated, sadly.

 

Castiel groaned, and they all looked at him. “We argued a couple of days ago. Dean, he hates when I’m angry he’ll try any method even sex to get out of it. I got furious with him more so. I did not understand, and I told him he needed help.”

 

“Oh son, we had no idea this had leaked into his adult life.” Ellen held Castiel, and he let his head fall on her shoulder.

 

“It got so bad I had to punish him, and I hate to do that. Dean left here thinking I hated him, that I did not love him.” Castiel held on to Ellen and sobbed, needed to let go.

 

“Dean knows you love him; he said that in the letter. Now if I know Charlie, she will be checking Deans computer and phone records so that we will have more news later. We will find him, baby.” Ellen tried to reassure Castiel.

 

“Don’t give up Cassie.” Whispered Hael softly to her big brother. “I will stay with you; I don’t want you being by yourself.”

 

Castiel sniffed. “Thanks, little sister I don’t want to be here without him.”

 

Josh stood up, “I can tell Naomi what's going on and bring Hael back with her belongings.”

 

“Yes, thanks Josh, tell mom I will call her soon.” Castiel nodded at them.

 

Castiel’s younger sister and his brother-in-law went out, and they heard the car drive away.

 

“Cassie I can have my ears on the underground tonight. Ion is coming with me, will use my contacts at my other clubs. If we hear anything, we’ll report to H.Q baby bro.”

 

“Thanks, Gabe, see you soon. Be safe,” Castiel told his brothers.

 

“Always am Cassie,” Ion and Gabriel departed, hugging their brother.

 

Simon got up and walked over to his brother-in-law. “Castiel I have checked with the embassy, and I need to go. I have full clearance. If I start now, it will save time. Hannah as contacts at the university so we will stop there first.”

 

Hannah turns to the Singers and Jody and Donna. “Do you know the name of Dean’s brother?”

 

“Samuel, why?” Jody told the younger woman.

 

“Samuel will be of college age; I need to pull some strings we may get a hit worth a try.”

 

“Hell, ya it is.” Remarked Bobby sounding so much like Dean, Castiel had to grin.

 

“Thank you, both of you. If you hear anything check in with us.” Castiel told them.

 

They both hugged Castiel and said goodbye to the rest of the family.

 

“Cassie, I have contacted all border control. Air, sea, land, they’re on full alert. Jody, can you give me a lift to your base? I need to file some reports.”

 

“Of course, Anna. I need to put Dean’s picture up on the missing person’s database. Dean’s friend Victor works for the F.I.B I will call. “Are coming to Donna, or do you want to stay here?”

 

“I’m still mad, but I know you were protecting Dean. I love you for that. Let’s go get our boy back okay.” Jody nodded, and they hugged.

 

“Okay.” Castiel we will call I promise.” The Alpha heard the truth in her voice and nodded. He got up and hugged them.

 

Missouri and Ellen were talking and putting left over’s away. Alfie and Duma were washing up the items that could not place in the dishwasher.

 

Akobel excused himself and went out into the garden and used the phone. The Angel was a wealthy businessman that came from a strong Angel line. Castiel watched him talk entirely animated into the phone. The Angel was sweet and loved his brother and Duma, treated them both well. Castiel would chatter with him over book’s, and Dean would call them nerds, and join in if it was a book he liked. Nine times out of ten Dean loved the book.

 

Castiel was miles away locked in pleasant memories when he felt a light touch on his arm. “Castiel are you okay?”

 

“Sorry Bel was thinking of our book club meetings with Dean.”

 

“Yes, calls us nerds but joins in anyway.” The Angel smiled fondly at the memories. “Castiel I called my family, they are fond of you and Dean. They are helping; they send their love.”

 

“I can’t thank you enough, Bel, that’s amazing.”

 

“Your family, Castiel, don’t be surprised that the Angel community won't band together in this. Dean is one of ours, and someone’s taken him. I agreed when I went into your room; Dean was scared, I smelt that. May I look at the letter again?”

 

“Sure, it’s on the table.” Castiel nodded to his friend.

 

The man looked at it and frowned. He was pushing his long blond hair out of his face.

 

 

 

 

_My dearest Castiel,_

 

 

 _You’re wondering why I have gone? Taken my promise off my neck? My Band off my wrist? Left,_ baby _with you._

 

_I love you Cas, so very much and that’s why I must go. Look after Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Charlie and Family. They have become Mine, and I love all of them._

 

_I’m sorry that I am a disappointment. You always deserved a better mate then me._

 

_I always wanted to teach, but I never could reach for my Dreams._

 

 _Please look after_ baby _for me, treat her well. Her Trunk needs Cleaning out, but I know you will take care of that._

 

_I always wanted to fly around the states. Hawaii sounds fun all that Fresh Pineapple we could taste sweet nectar on our taste buds. I will miss our adventures and friendship._

 

_I know you will move on. I wish you happiness._

 

_Dean x_

 

 

 

“Castiel. Dean uses a capital letter for his Band on his wrist but not his collar. Left baby with you. Not I left baby with you. It’s like he’s giving you a direction. Dean goes nowhere without that car.”

 

Michael wondered over interested in what Bel was saying. “Do you think someone else was here and made him take the collar off?”

 

Bel nodded head thoughtfully. “Someone that knows Angel traditions but knows nothing about Castiel and Dean’s band. Only family would know the meaning behind that.”

 

“My Dean’s fluent in Enochian and many other languages.” Huffed Castiel, indignantly.

 

“The person who came was using a neutral sent because you would have spotted that. Also, they can’t read the language of Angels.” Lucifer marched over to the small group.

 

“How do you mean?” Queried Castiel.

 

Castiel had not seen his older brother go upstairs and come back down with Dean’s band. Lucifer turned it over, and there was a small mark on it, from the looks it was toothpaste. Two letters J and W were printed in Enochian letters.

 

Castiel cried out; he had not noticed. The Alpha ran out to the Impala. Bel put the floodlights on he had been at the house enough to know his way around.

 

“What did it say again, Bel?” Castiel demanded in a hurried tone.

 

“Um, Left in capitals and baby with you.” The Angel held the letter in his hands.

 

“Anything else?” Blue eyes searched for clues.

 

“Her trunk, the T is a capital, needs Cleaning, also a capital letter. Again, he asks for you to look after her. It says you will clean and look after the cleaning of that."

 

“I’m not allowed anywhere near baby. I have driven her once, and that was because my car had broken down and Dean was sick.” Castiel laughs for the first time since his mate had disappeared.

 

The family knew of Dean’s love affair with the car. Bobby had given it to him when he was sixteen, they had restored it and the older man realised Dean had a talent for classics and the restoration part of the business was born. They both had a very successful company with a year’s waiting list. His mate was a rich man in his own right, and he was smart, bright and brilliant at his job.

 

“Wait I need the keys.” Castiel dashed inside and came back with them and popped the trunk. They all started to go over the car with respect. They would not dare scratch her.

 

“No one other than his family knew of his love for baby, he must have been telling us something, to put that line in that letter.” Grunted Castiel when he found nothing.

 

Jo had been watching and then remembered something. Fiddling around she found the switch it clicked, and a false bottom appeared. Smiling in triumph, Jo called Castiel over.

 

“Jo, this is…”

 

“Look baby is pointing left, he always parks her straight. I thought that was odd when I got here.” Castiel's eyebrows knitted together.

 

You need to move her.” Jo cried out in exuberance.

 

“Let me look in here first and then I will,” Castiel told the younger woman.

 

Jo nodded, and they all looked in the hidden compartment.

 

Castiel found files, documents and USB ports. Lucifer took them back into the house. When the Impala was empty, Castiel moved her. Under the car was a phone, it looked like it had thrown there. The phone was slightly chipped. Again, Castiel got a bag and put the phone in.

 

They all went back into the house and sat down, staring at the fantastic discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need a family list, I can put one up. There are so many people it confuses me.


	3. Sorrowful Clues…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's friends and Family help with the search for Dean. The more clues they find, the more puzzled they become. What had Dean found? And where was he leading them?

Lucifer began reading Deans post-it notes. “It appears Dean was taking this to someone. Its evidence of some kind. You need to call Charlie. We need her help brother.”

 

Ash tentatively raised his hand, and everyone regarded him. “I can help, I know you think I smoke weed. Well, I do. Also, I work at a bar, well dudes I do. I also went to MIT, and I’ve worked for the government.”

 

“Thanks, Ash. It looks like Deans deep into something, and we have no clue what.” Lucifer told the quiet man.

 

Ash shrugged, “Don’t know dude. Dean's been stressed out over the last two weeks. Told me, if anything bad was to happen to him, to go to his old locker at his old high school. No clue what that meant.”

 

Michael grabbed his coat and glanced at the time. “I will go sort this. Maybe nothing but best check it out.”

 

“It was 8352, his locker number,” Ellen stated looking shocked at Ash’s confession.

 

Michael nodded and rushed out of the door. Alfie and Duma came in and sat down. Hael and Josh had come back and reported that their mom was now on the case. Chuck, their dad, was also talking with friends, and the Angel network was alive with help searching for any information.

 

Castiel had spoken to Charlie, and she was now on her way with Roxanna, her girlfriend.

 

“We better be going Castiel,” Ellen told the younger Angel. Bobby nodded, and Jo got up and hugged her brother.

 

“I’m anxious. We can put protection on you.” Lucifer voiced.

 

“No honey, if they come, we have our ways and means. I think however it was Dean they wanted. Keep us informed. I’ll talk to the hunter’s network and see what they can help. If you need me Castiel, you call?” Ellen demanded sternly, but there was soft affection in her voice.

 

“I will call mom." Exhaled Castiel glancing at the whiteboard.

 

“I’m sorry son.” Bobby looked dejected, but Castiel was cross at his Angel family, not his human one.

 

“This is the Campbell’s fault. They should have told us when I mated Dean. You were protecting him. I’m not sure what their intent was. I will visit them; I’m not pleased.”

 

“Son, would it have changed how you felt about Dean?” Bobby questioned the blue-eyed Alpha.

 

“No, I love him, but I would never have been so harsh. That’s on me. I-I will never forgive myself for what I did.” Castiel tried to swallow but even that hurt.

 

“You need to sleep, young man. Hael, get that boy to bed.” Ellen turned to Castiel’s younger sister.

 

“I will Ellen don’t worry,” Hael told the older woman.

 

“I can’t sleep in our room; I can’t…” Sniffed Castiel, his eyes red-rimmed.

 

“Shhh, brother no one’s asking that of you. There are two spare bedrooms; it’s not an issue.”

 

The Singers said goodnight and Jo promised she would be over after work.

 

 

XXXX XXXX

 

 

Castiel poured over the letter once again. “Bel, what was that line about being a teacher?  Dean loves what he does. I don’t get it.” Castiel sniffed but tried in vain to get to the bottom of the riddle.

 

 

**‘I always wanted to teach you know, but I never could reach for my Dream’s.’**

 

 

Castiel smiled. “Dean Singer you are a clever boy.”

 

“What’s going on Castiel?” Alfie asked confused.

 

“Hannah was right Dean had found out he had a brother. Sam was at college; that’s what he’s saying. Dean always had this dream he had a brother that was calling for him. Dean often had nightmares, but this dream always calmed him made him peaceful.”

 

"They have underestimated Dean, never knew a sharper mind than his. I’ve played poker with him,” Lucifer stated proudly. “Would have made a great lawyer.”

 

Castiel called Hannah and told him about the clue, she was pleased and promised to investigate.

 

Everyone else called to check in and promised to call in the morning. It kept the Alpha busy. Josh bid them goodnight and went to pick Anna up from the police station. Michael rang back and told them he was getting a warrant with Jody’s help to access the lockers in the local high school.

 

There came soft rapping on the door, and Hael went to open it. Charlie was stood there with Roxanna, her girlfriend. Castiel rushed over and held both girls in his arms and started to cry.

 

“Please find him, please,” Castiel begged.

 

“Hey, we will I promise. I see Ash is here. Good, we won’t let you down, because Doctor Badass and I are a formidable force.”

 

Ash winked at the redhead, and they both sat down with their computers looking over the files. Ash started on the USB’s in the bag.

 

“Anyone need something to eat? I baked Angel cakes and shoot…”

 

“What’s up honey?” asked Charlie.

 

“I brought pie…” Roxy murmured sadly.

 

“Hey, you can make pie when we get Dean back. Come help me put it out and make some coffee and tea.”

 

“Sure okay.” The girl sniffed. Charlie nodded at Castiel and sadly smiled at her girlfriend. Roxy was close with Dean, geeking over cars, she loved going to the garage and helping him out in the summer when school was out.

 

Roxy and Castiel made tea and coffee for everyone and cut the cake and the pie. They sat the spread down by Ash and Charlie on a small table Dean would shoot him if he got any on the carpets. The Omega had been bugging him to move, wanting a house, with wooden floors, a bigger garden, and more room for a family.

 

Castiel had told him to wait even though he saw how unhappy it made his mate. Suddenly he realised why. Dean wanted to start a family and every time he told him to wait Dean saw that has a rejection. Well shit, he had failed his mate once again. Castiel wanted nothing more than to have a family with his brave and beautiful mate.

 

Dean must have felt so unloved and unwanted. No wonder Dean had not told him of these files. How could Dean come to him when he felt so unwelcome? Castiel knew that Dean had not approached him because he had built a barrier between them. 

 

Castiel would not let him down this time. He re-read the letter and so far, he had got the clues. His worse fear was that he would never see Dean again. His mate had been distant, and he knew it, yet he never did anything about it. Castiel knew this was on him, and if anyone harmed Dean, that was on him too.

 

 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

 

 

Hours had passed, and it was nearing on midnight. Bel and Castiel were pouring over the letter again seeing if they had missed anything else.

 

“Well, we are assuming the letters J.W. are John Winchester Deans birth father. Jody and Donna are going to canvas the area to see if anyone saw anything. I wonder if they have any pictures of him?” Bel mused loudly.

 

Missouri Came over and shook her head. “It won’t help sugar; John was young. They won't have a recent picture."

 

“That’s true, Miss Mosley.” Muttered Bel. He began rubbing his face tiredly.

 

“I guess Jody and Donna will look into all that?” Alfie questioned.

 

“Yes, little brother.” Lucifer smiled.

 

Charlie shouted something, and Castiel glanced up from the paper he was holding. “Cas, when Mary and John were in Lawrence, he ran with Demons called Grey Walker, Treck Adler and Stole Bizmak.”

 

“What your joking? Those little bottom feeders.” Growled Lucifer.

 

“You know them, brother?” Castiel inquired puzzled.

 

“I know their sons and so did Dean.” Hissed Lucifer, getting up and pacing the room.

 

Duma and Alfie seemed to be having a silent conversation.

 

“Lucy you have to tell Cassie,” Duma told her brother-in-law. The mates both nodded in unison.

 

“Huh, your right guys.” Lucifer stopped in mid-pace and blew out a lung full of air he was holding.

 

“What’s going on Luke?” Castiel asked starting to get irritated.

 

“Alistair Bizmak, Zac Adler, and Gordon Walker all went to Dean’s high school; they were the typical school bully's.”

 

“Duma and I were freshmen. Dean was in senior year.” Continued Alfie.

 

Castiel nodded he knew this, knew Dean was friends with his brother and sister-in-law. The Novak children all had a choice in schools. Lucifer, Gabriel and Alfie all went to the same high school as Dean.

 

“I was, bullied and Dean stopped them. He was a good guy. No one knew he was an Angel back then.” Alfie told his brother.

 

“Al and his friends would make remarks about knotting Dean. I found that strange at the time because you can’t do that to a human, but now it all makes sense.” Duma voiced. 

 

“There dads knew Dean was a Nephilim. So, they had told their sons, and I bet them being in the same high school was no fluke either.” Charlie growled, feeling her Alpha rushing to the surface.

 

Lucifer groaned and ran his fingers through blonde ruffled hair. Sitting down next to Castiel, he started the story.

 

“I was home from starting up the firm. Told Al, Zac and Gordon to stop beating on my brother. That I would act against them if they did not stop. A week later I was sat with friends of mine I’d not seen since graduation. Crowley and Meg, they were pureblood Demons and hated Al and his friend’s."

 

"Why was that?" Castiel utterly puzzled.

 

"Not sure. Meg told me the family had gotten banished from the Demon community. Would not speculate why."

 

"Anyway, that’s the first time I saw baby, all black and shiny. Then this boy got out and asked if we would like to take a ride. It was in our best interests, and he would show us the sights.” Lucifer laughs at the memory of Dean.

 

“Sorry Castiel but Deans beautiful. We said yes, he was friendly told us he was near graduation age and was interested in what we had to say. Then he took us back to the Roadhouse promised us the second-best burgers on the planet. Dean’s are the best of course. I have never seen Crowley or Meg warm to someone like they did Dean. Before he took us back, he stopped at the baker's got some cakes and doughnuts and took us to see his two aunts. We went into the police station.

 

Castiel never hearing this story hung on to every word like glue. Any detail about his Dean brought him comfort at that moment.

 

"Crowley and I had taken the bar, so we said yes. Meg wanted to be nosey. This job came in a hold-up at a store, so we went home. Days later we got a visit from Jody and Donna, asking us for a statement. Crowley called me, and so did Meg. Dean had overheard Al, Zac and Gordon planning to pull this robbery and frame us.”

 

“Well, shit, no wonder you love the little dork.” Whistled Charlie.

 

Lucifer laughed. “That boys got a clever mind, should have been a lawyer. Deans wasted with cars.”

 

“That’s my Dean. I never really appreciated him, did I?” Castiel closed his eyes and wanted to hold his mate more than anything in the world.

 

“We will get him back, and you will beg for his forgiveness. Then for the rest of your life, you will treat him like the prince he is. Spoil, love and cherish him.” Lucifer told his younger brother.

 

“I will, truly I will.” Castiel had never been so honest in all his life. If only he got that second chance to prove himself.


	4. Sleeping Lions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel realises that Dean may put his life on the line to get away from his kidnappers. Meanwhile, Chuck calls a council meeting.

“It’s time we called Crowley and Meg, Luke. They will help.” Duma told her brother-in-law.

 

“I’ll think about it."

 

"I need to go into the office, sort some things out but I’ll call in soon as I can,” Lucifer told them all winking.

 

“Night Lu.” They all chirped back.

 

Lucifer nodded and hugged Castiel and went on his way.

 

Bel, Duma and Alfie got up. “These two have college in the morning Castiel. I will see you tomorrow try and sleep.”

 

“I can’t promise, but thanks, guys.”

 

“Suga I’m going to see Pam later today, it’s now two in the morning. See if we can get anything from the other world.” Missouri told the young Alpha.

 

“Thanks, Missouri.”

 

“Cassie come on let’s get you to bed. Ash and Charlie will be up all night. I will bring bedding down for them.” Hael told her older brother bossing him slightly.

 

“Sure, night guys.” Castiel waved, heading upstairs.

 

Ash and Charlie waved and went back to work.

 

Castiel tossed and turned until his sister came in and touched his forehead gently. Then he fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

 

 

XxxxXXXXXXxxxx

 

 

In the morning Castiel got up, went downstairs hoping for more news. Bel was there with Hael cooking breakfast. Ash and Charlie were fast asleep. Roxanna was rushing about getting dressed.

 

“I have to go, or I will be late for school.” She kissed Castiel on the cheek and did the same for her sleeping girlfriend and slipped out of the house.

 

“I gather there is no news this morning?” Castiel observed sadly. 

 

Castiel glanced down at the little wooden table that seemed permanently set up with meal items. They would need it. This was command central after all.

 

Bel sipped his drink and looked at his brother in law. “I picked up the letter again Castiel, and there is something I don’t understand. Dean hates to fly we all know that, and outsiders won’t. There must be a reason he writes about it. In capital letters, he puts about Eating Pineapple in Hawaii.”

 

“We went on our matemoon there remember? I told him it was sweet nectar of the Gods, and he ended up in hospital. I forgot he was allergic. Bel let me see that line again honey.”

 

Bel got the letter and laid it before the Alpha.

 

I always wanted to fly around the states, Hawaii sounds fun all that Fresh Pineapple we could taste sweet nectar on our taste buds.

 

“I think someone’s talking about flying him somewhere that’s why he put that. They won’t realise if they try, they will be in big trouble. Without his medication, Dean will have a massive panic attack. The Hawaii reference, he will get them to feed him pineapple. That way they will take him to hospital. Damn it, Dean; this could kill you.” Fumed the Alpha ‘would his mate put his life at risk like that?’

 

“I will call Jody to get them to call all hospitals for anyone fitting his description brought in for an allergic reaction. I’ll ring Anna remind her of Dean’s aversion to flying. Whoever has him will lay low for a while; hold him before they make a move.”

 

“Deans reminding me of all these details. Does he think I would forget? The letter goes on about how much he loves me and to carry on without him. Like I could do that. How could I love another when he’s the love of my life?” Cried the Alpha tears were streaking his pale face.

 

“I think he was told to put that, so it would look like he left you,” Hael muttered with sympathy.

 

“Dean’s pill and condoms have gone. Why would he need them?” The Alpha asked.

 

“Again, to look like he left you for someone else. They would realise that you have not bonded, and this would make a great reason for him to disappear.” Bel told the distraught Alpha.

 

“Winchester was married to a pureblood Angel, but I don’t think he knew much about her, did not bother to study. I think it’s time we went to see Mary’s family. I need to see how Michael and Lucifer have got on. I need them with me for this.” Castiel rubbed at his face and put his plate in the sink.

 

Hael nodded and got on the phone to her sister first and then Jody. Hael knew this was way too important, to miss. If Dean was putting his own life at risk, they needed notification straight away.

 

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

 

Chuck sat in his office and got all the information off Castiel. He realised that he needed to contact the council; this was bigger than all of them. Dean was more likely to be Angel Royalty and needed their protection. John Winchester was a nasty piece of work, and he needed to be stopped. Telling his son to keep him informed he picked up a little used red phone in his office and put through a call.

 

“Deans disappearance, it’s gotten worse. Call an emergency meeting.”

 

Chuck put the phone down and walked into his wife’s office where he and his son in law Josh were working. Naomi glanced up and smiled at her husband.

 

“A car is picking us up. The Angel council has called a meeting.”

 

“Josh, can you keep working? It's important. We can’t say anything about it not yet.” Remarked Naomi to the young Omega.

 

Josh looked up his hazel eyes looking worried. “I need to call Luke and Mike. We need to see Deanna Campbell. Castiel suggested I could go with them.”

 

“Then you do that son. We can’t take calls but leave a voicemail we will pick it up,” Chuck told the young Angel.

 

“Sure.”.

 

“Josh I can’t stress to you how important it is to confirm Dean’s identity at this point.” Stressed Chuck.

 

“I will do my best sir.”

 

“You always do Son.”  Chuck acknowledged.

 

Chuck took his wife’s hand and led the way out to the lobby getting their coats, and bags and waiting for the car.

 

“How is Castiel holding up?” Inquired Naomi looking vexed.

 

“I’m not sure he won’t survive this Mimi if anything happens to Dean,” Chuck stated sadly. “They both worry me greatly.”

 

Naomi not a big one for public affection held her husband and kissed his cheek. “We will do our best for them; that’s all we can do.”

 

“Chuck smiled and nodded and held his wife’s hand letting out a soft puff of air. “As long as you’re by my side Mimi, then I will be fine.”


	5. Sinking Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel can't concentrate on work. But when Simon comes from the U.S Embassy they find news that's unexpected. Castiel wants answers and today.

The hours moved liked molasses. Castiel made all his team take his full workload. With no essential cases at present, he would not have to deal. Not that he would be any use at this moment in time.

 

Hael made sure her brother ate. Any new information that poured in was diligently placed on the whiteboard. They were still no closer to finding Dean and the person or persons who took him.

 

Charlie and Ash were still sleeping come lunchtime, and the Alpha hoped they would wake soon so they could go through some of the files.

 

At two in the afternoon Charlie and Ash woke, they both got up and wanted a shower and then food. Jo and Roxy had popped in with changes of clothes and toiletries for the pair.

 

There came a timid knock on the door, and Castiel went to open it. Simon stood there, and he nodded at his brother in law.

 

“I have news Castiel may I come in?”

 

“Of course, do you need a drink or food?”

 

“No, I had lunch thank you. I don’t have long.” Simon pulled reams of paper out of his brown leather case. “I’ve looked into any logged flights; the skies are monitored rigorously of course. If unknown creatures were flying in any airspace, American Embassy would know in an instance. All flights to and from U.S airspace are logged, or any flights to foreign territories. We are the only agency that can issue visas and flight plans.”

 

Castiel nodded he knew all this, but he listened intently to what Simon had to say. “I have gone back into flight plans. On the 24th of January 1979, there was an unknown spike near Lawrence Kansas. It could have been an anomaly they do happen.”

 

“You don’t think so?” Castiel asked his curiosity peeked.

 

Simon shook his head. “The same spike happened on the second of May 1983. It has the same heat pattern and creature imprint. It can’t be mistaken for an anomaly, but no one thought anything of it.”

 

“Why is that date significant?” Castiel asked his brother in law.

 

“That was the day Samuel Winchester was born.”

 

Castiel poured over the sheet of paper and frowned. "How could they miss this? The embassy came down hard on anyone that misused U.S airspace, and they always seemed to find the super that was abusing it. It went unnoticed; somethings wrong."

 

Simon nodded and took a deep breath. “Then the next spike we see was on the second of November 1983. The day Mary Winchester past away. The last spike is only two days ago, around the time of Dean’s disappearance.”

 

“The person that should have flagged this who was it, Simon?”

 

Simon sighed. “You’re not going to like it. His name is Zac Adler, and he took over from his dad Treak Adler.”

 

Castiel sucked in a breath of air and looked around the room his head spinning slightly. “You’re telling me that someone’s been watching Dean’s family all this time? That Adler has been letting them come into U.S airspace and it's gone unnoticed by everyone?” Spat the Angel, clenching his fists together, trying to temper his rage.

 

“Unfortunately, slips like this happened. We are more on the ball these days, that’s why I noticed this. Adlers not been into work for a few days, and they let me look at the files. I don’t think he realises anyone with level two and up access can. Or he thinks they won’t bother which is ludicrous of course we check and double check everything.”

 

“Take this to your boss. I want this reported. I need to know why Dean’s families been targeted.” Hissed out Castiel feeling rage fill his veins.

 

“Straight away Castiel, we need to figure out where Zac and his buddies are.”

 

“Yes, I have a feeling that there all involved somewhere along the line. Tell the embassy this comes from the house of Novak if you have any issues, Simon.”

 

Simon chuckled. “I don’t think I will, but yes I will drop the name if I have to.”

 

“Be safe, please, you don’t know if they're watching.” Castiel’s blue eyes were bright; his grace was humming under his skin.

 

“Don’t worry brother. It’s all in hand. I will report back soon.”

 

Castiel sat down slowly on the kitchen chair trying to digest the news.

 

“I need Michael and Lucifer. We need to go to the Campbell’s as soon as we can. Until we know, more we're going around this with blindfolds on.”

 

“Yes, brother of course.” Castiel held his head in his hands and groaned.

 

With that Simon departed and Castiel sat there not sure what to do with himself.

 

“Hey, Cassie, let me set up surveillance, so you're safe okay. Simon had a word with me; he will send the bat signal up if he’s in danger.” Charlie told her friend, who was looking worried.

 

“So that’s what he meant, thanks, Charlie. I need you to sort this out for all family members, yes, we’re Angels but the more Intel we have, the better prepared we are. Like I mentioned we’re going in blind. I don’t like that they have the advantage over us.”

 

“You going all warrior on me Cassie?” Charlie laughed at her friend.

 

“I was in the army Charlie; it’s a skill I never forget. Though it will come in useful.”

 

“They don’t know that do they? That you were in the secret service?”

 

“No, and I think that will be our advantage. Someones got my mate, whether we are bonded or not in the traditional way. I can feel him. Deans here inside.” Castiel pressed his hand to his heart.

 

“You must have a profound bond, a true soul mate. Maybe you could try and communicate with Dean its worth a try.” The redhead told the Alpha.

 

“I never thought of that, they're a few items I will need, but yes its worth a try. It’s a long shot, but at this moment I will take anything.”


	6. Second Hand News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Novaks go and see Deanna and find more information on Deans background.

Charlie gave them the address for Deanna Campbell’s residence. The Campbell's were one of the riches and more powerful Angel families in the world. But pinning the family matriarch down was not an easy task.

 

The Novak brothers flew into the golden triangle and walked the rest of the way. It was a no-fly zone, and you could only enter with identification. The brothers hoped that Deanna would see them without an appointment.

 

Castiel told the manservant that their business was urgent and concerned Deanna's grandson, Dean Winchester. They apologised for the short notice of their visit. It was considered bad manners to turn up on the doorstep of an Angel that was not close friends or family.

 

“Mistress Campbell will see you in the drawing room.”

 

The Novak brothers followed the manservant and waited. The room was a pale blue, broken up with a white wainscoting panel. The windows were large and let the natural light in, and the furniture was sparse but in light beech wood.

 

The brothers heard the clip-clop of high heels along the wooden floors, and the double doors of the room opened to show a small but tidy lady with neat silver hair. Her perfume tickled the air, and her green eyes reminded Castiel of his mate.

 

“Sorry to keep you, gentlemen. I have just come back from abroad.”

 

“We apologise for the rudeness of our visit.” The four men bowed in respect of the older woman, and she smiled back at the fledgelings before her.

 

“I gather this as something to do with the meeting your father called today. I could not get, but your parents have kindly invited me to lunch tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, it's about Dean, my mate,” Castiel said sadly.

 

“Please be seated and tell me all about it.” Deanna looked worried, at the mention of her grandson.

 

Castiel, Michael, Lucifer and Josh told the older woman all they knew so far about the disappearance of Dean.

 

“I see, you have gathered some good information. I only ask for you to keep me updated. I’m sorry this as happened Castiel. I tried to keep out of Deans life. I feel this was the wrong thing to do. I thought it would keep him safe.”

 

“Why did you hide, Deans true nature from me?" Castiel questioned the elder, Angel.

 

Deanna fiddled with her jacket. “I thought if I kept it hidden it would keep him safe. I was wrong; your house would have protected him. I have no excuse.”

 

“Did John know much about your family? Or where Mary came from?” Castiel asked Deanna ignoring her weak apology.

 

“I don’t think Mary told him much. John never came to the house. After she died, he was never welcome. We tried to get custody of Sam, but he had vanished before we could get to him. Dean was our priority at the time, with his bloodline and the abuse.”

 

“Sam would not have the same bloodline?” asked Michael puzzled.

 

“We had someone working for Stole at the time, they saw John feeding Sam his blood, and we knew he was tainted. The firstborn of our bloodline would get more Angel essence; it would dilute with every child Mary had.”

 

“I had no idea.” Lucifer gasped.

 

“Not many people do, that’s why all firstborns, get the titles and it stops at the third. It seems unique to our bloodline, and we come from the Angels blessed by Adam and Eve. So, Dean and Sam are both princes. Dean, however, is a Nephilim so he as less power, he should be the head of the council and him of course as a trust fund. If he were full-blooded, he would be head of the family if I was to pass on.”

 

“Dean is still very powerful though, and if John or anyone knew this, they could use that against you?” Josh spoke up slightly nervous of whom he was talking.

 

“What would be the point? We could give them money, but we don’t have the power, not like the Novak line does. Unless they think Dean as supernatural powers and can help them in their nefarious goals."

 

“Well if we can contact Samuel he may know more. The unplanned spikes may tell us this is bigger than money. They had got my mate, two powerhouses in the Angel world at their mercy they could ask for anything.” Castiel told the older Angel not backing down.

 

“I see yes, you are correct. I want peace for my daughter and her sons. Please find them and get them to safety. I promised my daughter. I thought I was doing the right by them.”

 

“Is there any other information you can give us that will help?” Lucifer asked the older woman.

 

“Henry Winchester worked for the men of letters, and his wife left him, Millie Cuthbert, she was human. John never forgave his father. Years later Mary told me Johns mom had called, wanting to meet, but she vanished before that happened. Strangely in 1989, a Millie Winchester was wanted for not paying a jaywalking fine, in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.”

 

Castiel frowned, his blue eyes going stormy. “Dean would have been ten?”

 

Deanna nodded. “Around that time, I got a call from Ellen she kept me updated. In them days, you could talk in private without the risk of your phone getting bugged. Dean started to talk about seeing Angels, and he said one had spoken to him. The poor boy started having terrible nightmares and would scream the place down. As sudden as they had started, they stopped, and he never spoke any more about them.”

 

“Well, that is strange. We should ask Ellen more about that see what she can tell us. Maybe Millie spoke to him?” Lucifer commented.

 

“Talk to the Men of Letters they could give you more information on Henry. Dean and Sam are a legacy after all, and they could help you.” Deanna told the brothers.

 

“Yes, we will do. If you think of anything else, please let us know.” Castiel implored.

 

“Please bring him home safe. I want to get to know him better.” Deanna’s eyes cast down, and she let them out of the house herself.

 

The brothers walked up the street, and Lucifer turned to Castiel. “Dean’s been to see her already.”

 

“I suspect your right brother.” Groaned Castiel thinking back to what Deanna had divulged.

 

“The way she cast her eyes down and stated she would like to know him better.” Michael mused, “Deanna’s holding something back. I don’t think on purpose, but she’s given us a clue to find out the truth. Why would we need to know about Johns mother otherwise?”

 

“I agree, we need to get back to H.Q see if any other information has come in. Then we need to make an appointment with the Men of Letters; they won’t let us in without one.”

 

The brothers flew back to Castiel’s house to see if anyone else had dropped in while they had been away.

 

 

XXXX-XXXX

 

 

Castiel sat down and spoke to Hael about the information they had amassed. Hael brought them cake and coffee. Castiel was about the take a large bite out of the cake when something hit him.

 

“Hang on a moment, if Millie was human, and Henry was human how on earth is John a katako?”

 

Michael was talking to Lucifer, and they both stopped in midsentence. “Huh,”

 

“I’ve no clue, Cassie.” Luicfer mumblerd.

 

“Was Millie an Angel? I mean Dean did say he spoke to an Angel and she was in the area at the time.” Hael chipped in sipping her drink thoughtfully.

 

“Millie’s not around now, but she could have been. The book Bobby said was missing. I wonder if it’s a who’s who. Would make sense if Dean had the same thoughts.” Castiel speculated getting his phone out of his pocket and sending Bobby a quick text message.

 

“Could a possession make your soul cloudy? They say John was okay, but he went bad. I can’t see Mary wanting to marry someone evil or having children with a monster.” Michael was voicing what the others were thinking.

 

“Why lie about Millie being an Angel? Is Henry even human? We need to find this out. Let me go ring the Men of Letters tell them we need to see them as soon as we can.” Lucifer got up and picked the house phone up and wandered to the back garden.

 

Castiel checked his phone and got a reply. The book that was missing was indeed a who’s who of Angels. The next person they needed to ring was his parents when his brother was back from using the phone.

 

Lucifer came back and confirmed that they had an appointment with the MOL tomorrow morning at nine, at their branch in the city.

 

Castiel took the phone from his older brother and rang their parents, taking the phone up to the spare room for privacy.

 

“The Novak residence, how can I help you?” Came the voice of Henry, the Novak’s manservant.

 

“Hello Henry, its Castiel, is Mom and Dad available?”

 

“How are you Castiel? I’ve not seen you about.”

 

“No been busy with a case.” The Alpha replied in a clipped tone, not up for niceties.

 

“Let me get your mother; please wait.” Then the line went quiet.

 

“Castiel, have you any news? How are you holding up son?” Came the calming voice of his mother.

 

“I’m not great, mother. We went to see Deanna Campbell. She told us some background information but held back from us. I know she’s meeting farther and you for lunch.”

 

“That she is, we can work on her, and maybe she will let something slip.”

 

“I hope so. I miss Dean, so much, it hurts. Josh will tell you the rest of the news when he gets there. I’m going to see Pam. I need to try and connect with my mate.”

 

“It’s a long shot son, that will only work if your bond is strong, that your soul mates. You never did the bonding with Dean so, don’t get your hopes up.”

 

“At this present time, I would try anything,”

 

“Then go do that son. Get out of that house and clear your head.”

 

“Talk soon mom, call if you have any news. I love you, and I wanted you to know.”

 

“I love you too son, now go and rest.”

 

Castiel ended the call and realised, this had taught him to treasure his family because you never knew when the last time you would see them — making up his mind then and there to be a better brother, son, friend and mate.


	7. Flights of the Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna does some digging and finds vital information. Josh finds Deans family history and it comes as a massive shock to everyone.

Castiel sat down in the armchair in the living area; it was a mismatch of fabrics and overstuffed cushions, but his Dean loved it. It smelt like his mate, cloves, mace and cinnamon. It brought a sad kind of comfort to the struggling Alpha. There was a knock on the front door and Hael rushed to get it.

 

Donna and Anna came in their eyes brimming with news. Lucifer sat near the wooden chair poised with the black marker ready in his hand.

 

“You go first, Donna.” Remarked Anna who was smiling at the young officer who was jumping up and down with the information she held.

 

“I will need your guys.” The blond gave a disk to Charlie and beamed at the redhead.

 

“Well, I did a canvas today. Jody’s been busy running data, and we had other calls. I was feeling somewhat discouraged then I came to the last house on your block. Anyhoo the person that lives there’s got CCTV, names, Frank. Think he’s a little kooky. The CCTV picked somethin up. Frank told me the time Dean went missing. A man, grey hair, six-foot, baggy jeans red tee-shirt, had this beat ford pick-up. Frank noticed when he came into the street the pick-up did not have a canvas over the back, but when it came out, it did. All caught on that tape. You could do your magic on it.” The deputy grinned at them all.

 

“Did you come straight here with this?” Lucifer asked in awe.

 

“Yeah, well ain’t no point in going back to the station, you guys need this now.”

 

Castiel jumped up off the chair and hugged her. “Sure, you won’t get in trouble for this?”

 

“Honey, what they don’t know won’t hurt anybody now will it. Plus, I must report back, but Frank and I have an understandin. So, it will be fine. I have to tell my Alpha of course, but sure it will be okay.”

 

Charlie was tapping away at her keyboard and then she printed something out on Castiel’s printer. “Donna get this to Jody. That is the face of one John Winchester. You did great girl.”

 

Castiel held the paper in his hands and stared at the face; he already hated with his entire being. “Charlie print this out so all the family have it and we can pin it on the board.”

 

“Sure, can do Castiel no worries.” Charlie nodded and got on with her work.

 

Donna took the paper and kissed Castiel on the cheek. “You need anything else?

 

“No honey you go,” Castiel told her slightly concerned that Jody would reprimand Donna for this.

 

“I was wondering.” Lucifer voiced out loud. “Did Dean volunteer to get in that van or did John drug him? I have not seen any dishes or found any drugs that would say otherwise.”

 

“Dean got in by himself because he threatened our family and me. That’s my Dean, Luke you know that.”

 

“Yeah, I do, daft boy.” The Alpha grunted if only he came to them his friend would be safe.

 

“Well, that’s good news anyway. I will take that picture and circulate it.” Anna told her brothers.

 

“Did you get any hits, Anna?” Castiel asked.

 

“Nope, no one’s seen him. All border control is on high alert. The strange thing was the day Dean went missing a private jet asked for permission to take off in U.S airspace. They did not have the right permits. They had a large crate that would carry an animal. When asked if they had an animal permit, they could not give one. They cancelled their flight plan. They put in another with an animal permit for next Thursday.”

 

“What’s wrong with that sister?” Castiel asked perplexed.

 

“Cassie the crate could take a human, I have seen it. The company that owns the aircraft is Roman Enterprise, and you never guess who works for them. Alastair Bizmak.”

 

“What, that’s amazing well-done young Anna.” Cry’s Lucifer rushing to hug his sister. “How on earth did you notice this?”

 

“I was looking for strange anomalies, and this was on the day Dean went missing. They did not have the right permits. If you have a large animal box, why would you not have the permits? And where was the animal in the first place?”

 

“I see so we have, what a week until they try and move Dean?” Castiel remarked softly not believing their luck.

 

“Yes, but if there spooked this could go wrong. The kidnappers could move Dean or even hurt him. We need to tread carefully, but at least we know for certain who’s involved.” Lucifer told the room at large.

 

“Well, I better get going. Set up another meeting brother so we can go over any plans. Friday night will be best for me.” Anna told them.

 

“I will sort that out, sister,” Hael told her older sibling.

 

“Good see you soon and be safe.” Anna smiled and waved going out of the front door.

 

The phone rang its shrill, continuous beep. Hael picked it up and passed it to her older brother. “It’s Gabe, and he says it’s urgent.”

 

“Hello Gabriel, what’s wrong?” Quizzed Castiel.

 

“Cassie, I left Ion back in Sioux Falls, we got a lead. Sorry, I never checked in, but I needed to get to the Bliss in L.A.” Came the harsh tone of his younger brother.

 

“Tell me what’s going on? Are you okay Gabe?” Not use to the stern tone of his younger brother.

 

“Ion and I were talking, and we happen on a couple of girls. They were merry had a couple of drinks, loosened there tongue a little. They told us they were Nephilim but hated to live in the super world. There was a drug they took that suppressed their powers and kept them human. This guy they hooked up with names Walker, he was selling to clubs around here.”

 

“What’s this got to do with Dean?” Castiel Inquired.

 

“Cassie let me talk okay. They said it was getting sold in Bliss. My club big brother, I'm not standing for that. Anyway, then she tells me that this super wanted the blood of someone pure. He goes by yellow eyes and shes never seen him. Gets into the U.S because someone that works for Walker works there. They told the girls if they came to Bliss in two weeks, they would have better quality drugs. I asked for the name of the drug. This girl told me its called ‘Halo.’ I asked her what the cost was, and she joked it was her soul."

 

Castiel gasped. “Dean found this out, that his dad was into this drug that they had the wrong son. They needed Dean, so he saved his little brother and our family? Left because we would not be safe? We need to stop this Gabe; you can't do this by yourself; it's so much bigger than you.”

 

“I called dad, and he’s set up a meeting. There sending Angels undercover, don’t worry Cassie, I’ll be safe.”

 

“We need confirmation, but I think it's all coming together. Let us know if you find anything else.” Castiel told his younger brother.

 

“Bye Cassie, we will find him.” The line cut off and Castiel just stared at the phone. _‘Well shit, this was a lot bigger than he first thought.’_

Turning around he looked at Ash and Charlie and told everyone what Gabriel had imparted. “I won’t be surprised if you find a formula for that drug. That it would need Dean’s blood but I’m not sure why. Adler, Bizmak and Walker took over from their dads, and Roman must be the bankroller on this. Romans headquarters are in L.A so that would make sense if they're taking him there. I never asked Anna were the plane destination was or what airport they were to leave from.”

 

“I’ll call her Castiel. Hael told his big brother she got off her chair and grabbed her phone.

 

“This is coming together, and we need to know who this Yellow-eyed Demon is? Why is he coming into U.S airspace? Why does he need Deans blood? Its like a jigsaw we get one piece then another piece needs to slot in.” Groaned the Alpha writing on the whiteboard.

 

There was another knock on the door, and Castiel went to open it. Josh stood there.

 

“Castiel I have found the Winchester’s lineage you need to know about it. Naomi sent me straight over.”

 

There was another knock on the door, and Castiel went to open it. Josh stood there.

 

“Castiel I have found the Winchester’s lineage you need to know about it. Naomi sent me straight over.”

 

“Come in brother and tell us what you found,” Castiel told the Omega.

 

“Henry was not an only child; he had a brother called Caleb. Their Parents were John Winchester and Agnus McRae. They were from England and came over to seek a better life.” Agnus was Scottish, and John English and they had met in Aberdeen where he was working on the infrastructure of the city.”

 

“I gather there is a Winchester in England?” Castiel hummed.

 

“Yes, brother.”

 

“Then they came to the new world to find work.” Lucifer interrupted.

 

“John and Agnus had Henry and Caleb both born on U.S soil. Agnus was an Angel and John human. McRae is an old Scottish Angel family, and we can trace their family back to, well forever.”

 

“So, Agnus was pureblood?” Castiel asked Josh.

 

“Yes, and John was human nothing to note other than that. He became a Men of Letters however and made a name for himself in the hunter world. I manage to get some information about him, but most are held in the archive in the MOL bunker in Lebanon Kansas.”

 

"Do we have to travel to Kansas to seek these records?" Asked Castiel incredulously.

 

“No, they can send for his records. The boys lived in Lawrence. I think John did not want to stray far from his and the boy’s legacy. I guess things changed and he went rotten.”

 

“That’s an understatement.” Growled Lucifer who was shaking his head.

 

Josh looked around, and a sad smile flickered on his pale face. Brushing long black hair away he continued. “Henry was first born so got most of his mom’s grace that’s how it goes, but somewhere along the line Caleb comes along and he’s not Angel, he’s katako.

 

“Deanna said that only happened in her line,”

 

“No, she’s wrong; it happens in all Angel families who date a human.”

 

“Hang on a moment. So, Agnes cheats on John?” Lucifer asks incredulously.

 

Josh nods. “Yep, John and Agnus vanish off the census. I can’t find them anywhere after Henry turned eighteen and Caleb was sixteen. Henry joins the Men of Letters, but Caleb was refused. Henry marries Millie, but from what we know John Jnr knows nothing about his great uncle. I searched, and Caleb was living with another family. His birth certificate states illegitimate, but his mother reads Agnus McRae.”

 

“Well, what a twisted story Cassie,” Lucifer states hanging on to Josh's every word.

 

“I spoke to Ellen, Bobby, and Jody to see if they knew of a Caleb they did. They said an older man would come and see John from time to time. It seems he and Millie had a fling and John was Caleb’s son, not Henrys.”

 

“What! That’s why John is katako and not Angel.” Shouts Castiel his eyes going wide.

 

“It sure does, and maybe why Millie came to seek out her grandchildren before she went missing.”

 

Josh passes John Winchester Jnr birth certificate over to his brothers. Clearly stated it reads, Mother Millie Cross, farther Caleb Winchester.

 

“I wonder if he bedded Millie out of spite, but because Henry was away so much, they grew close and fell in love.”

 

“I guess we will never know, but it's romantic. That must have been a shock to John Jnr when he found out. Then I guess he ran in the wrong crowd and gave into his Demonic side.” Castiel sighed going through the information slowly.

 

“The thing is, you don’t have to give in to your dark side. I have many friends that do fine. I guess John lost it. Now poor Mary, Dean and Sam have to pay that price all because their great grandparents could not keep it in their pants.” Lucifer huffed.

 

“Brother, don’t be so crass.” Castiel chastised his older brother.

 

Lucifer shrugged. “True though brother.

 

“Yes, very.” Agreed, the young Alpha begrudgingly.

 


	8. Chemically Minded.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Ash find a letter from Dean and notes about the drug. Castiel and Hael go and find Benny Deans friend and he offers help. But there is a spy in the family who is it?

“Castiel look at this.” Shouts Charlie who'd been listening and looking through the files. “Dean amazes me never gave him this much credit though.”

 

“Guys genius level dude.” Stated Ash in an awed voice.

 

Castiel, Josh, Hael and Lucifer crowded around Ash and Charlie to see what information they had.

 

“Look, he’s penned the formula for this drug, the make-up and structure. Chemical elements and the missing ingredient is his blood. Here he states:

**********

**The Demons thought they were smart feeding Sammy Demon blood. Sammy was human until John fed him. I am most certain about this. John wanted Sammy to be one of them, not tainted with Angel blood, not pure like me.**

**Then they realised their drug they had been cooking up for decades. Would only work with my blood. It all stems back to Walker, Adler and Bizmak, seniors. They worship this Demon called Azazel he was one of the fallen Angels in Lucifer’s army.**

**Anyway, this Demon wants to take away supers’ control. When everyone is hooked on the drug, the Demon can sweep in and kill everyone. Then he can let hell reign on earth. The drug needs my blood because it’s pure and untainted. They got worried I think when they found I was mated and not bonded.**

**I guess I will find myself dragged kicking and screaming. Dad (Why do I call him that? Chuck and Bobby’s more of a dad to me) John thought I was stupid at that young age. I felt such a disappointment. I think that’s why if Cas shouts, I still think that. Damn now I feel shit. So yes, the formula red I know you're reading this and Ash no doubt. You need to see my old friend Benny you can’t trust anyone, but he’s an Alpha Vamp and with him, you can.**

**I wanted to keep you all safe. Don’t trust everyone in the family Cas; there is a spy. I never found out who, well I suspected, but someone works against you. Not kin but someone in the family. My Cas if your reading this find Sam. You have to say our safe word; he will only come to you with that. I have spoken to Sam about you. The person I talk about the one clue I can give is “Liar’s Paradox.” Be safe always. Dean**

*********

 

“So, what do you think Cas?” Charlie asked her friend.

 

Castiel knows, of course, his heart is heavy, and he needs fresh air. “I-I need air.”

 

Hael helps him and sits him down on the deck while Josh brings him ice-cold water.

 

“Close the door sister. No Josh, stay.” Castiel breathes out in pants. “Josh, I know Dean likes you; he would trust you. I trust you.”

 

“I hope you can, Cas, you’re the only family I have.” The Omega tells his brother.

 

“Dean told me in there who the spy was. I can’t say until I have written proof but my Dean, he would not tell me this if he did not know, he was close to this person.”

 

“I will try and do anything to help,” Josh stated quietly.

 

“I need you to search for Roxanne Dent, no one but us can know this, Josh.”

 

“Not even your mom Castiel?”

 

“No, not even mom.” Castiel looked into hazel orbs and sees that the other is scared. “If you’re scared it's fine.”

 

“No, I do this for Dean, You and this family, and Charlie.”

 

“Yes, be safe please.” Castiel implores.

 

“I will brother, good day sister.” He nods and goes back indoors.

 

“You think Dean could be right in this?” Hael asks her brother.

 

“Dean and Roxy are close. There must have been something that tipped him off. That clue he gave me it’s her favourite Star Trek episode.”

 

“I must admit, your mate is wicked brainy. When he comes back, remind me not to be on the opposite sides on trivia night.”

 

Castiel laughed. “I think after this sister no one will underestimate Dean.”

 

 

XxxxxXXXXXXxxx

 

 

Castiel felt tired and drained so much had happened today. They had gathered information, yet they were no nearer finding Dean.

 

 

Dean had used the words 'My Cas', and that made his heart beat a little faster. Maybe Dean still cared for him, and there was a place by his side after all. If only he could tell Dean how sorry he was and how much he loved him, and he would spend eternity on the ground begging forgiveness.

 

“Luke could you do that spell. The one where humans and Supers can’t enter if they have ill intent on those in the household?” Castiel put on his shoes and coat.

 

“I can brother, but where are you going?”

 

“To meet Benny. Dean told me about him dose a mean Gumbo. I feel hungry. You coming Hael?”

 

“Yes, I would like to get out of here for a couple of hours.” The young Omega told her older brother.

 

Castiel walked past baby, and he stroked her reverently. ‘He’ll be back soon baby,'

 

Hael smiled sadly and pushed her brother aside Alpha or not she was not letting him drive in this melancholy state. “Point me in the direction.” She waited for a reprimand, but none came, but after all, this was Castiel, and none of her brothers used their status on her, not like those at college. So, she just smiled and followed the directions.

 

They climbed out of the gold Lincoln that Dean called hated but made sure was always running smoothly. The dinner before them was white and blue, like some Greek Taverna in the South Dakota landscape. Castiel opened the door, and smell's assaulted his sense’s, and he grinned. Dean loved coming here, but he was always busy and never had the chance.

 

“How can I help you, brother?” Came the gruff Cajun voice of a man with a beard and sailor hat on his brown head.

 

“I’m looking for Benny. I guess I’ve found him?”

 

A quick flash of fangs and the bear-like man smiled. “Sit down, and my Andrea will bring you a starter, she won’t let you leave unless you try something.”

 

“This is my younger sister Hael, and I’m Castiel how rude of me Benny.”

 

“Nice to meet you darling, and yourself Castiel. Now sit; iced tea for you both?”

 

“Yes, that would be nice.” Hael nodded in agreement.

 

A woman with black hair, olive skin and intelligent eyes put a plate of Dolmades down on the table.

 

“Enjoy, these are my speciality.”

 

“Ooh, these look amazing.” Remarked Hael getting stuck into the food.

 

Benny brought the tea and two glasses and poured the drink out. Sitting next to Castiel his watery blue eyes looked at both the Angels.

 

“Now what brings two Angels to a vampire’s nest?”

 

“Dean, he’s missing,” Castiel whispered fiddling with a napkin.

 

“I have time brother fill me in, and I can tell it’s hard on you.”

 

Castiel nodded and with help from his sister they managed to get the whole story out.

 

“I see, well I can ask the network for help."

 

"Did Anna tell you what Airport it was?” Castiel asks his sister.

 

“They fly to LAX from Omaha Eppley Airfield Airport its 164 miles from us,” Hael told the two men.

 

“They’ve taken him a fair way, but medium size Airports he could still get lost. I have kin near there. I will call them.”

 

“Thank you, Benny. You are a true friend to Dean.” Castiel gave a watery smile.

 

Benny pattered the Angel on the back. “Anything to help Dean owe that boy a hell of a lot.”

 

“We best be going in case more news comes in. Take my number in case you need me.”

 

Hael wrote out their numbers and passed them to the vampire. “Tell Andrea, thank you for the food. When Deans back I’d like to come to eat here.” The young Omega told the large man.

 

“You can come back anytime darling. A friend of Deans is a friend of mine.”

 

The Angels walked out and sat in the car. “It was nice to get out for a small amount of time. Then I can pretend that Deans home and I can go back to him.”

 

Hael touched her brothers’ hand and started the car, the older Angel looked out of the window lost in his thoughts and stayed like that until they got home.


	9. Trail of Crumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Ellen sort out Roxy. Charlie takes the woman home. Castiel tries to contact Dean in the dead of night.

“Cassie I was about to ring you Mikey called. They got into the school locker but found nothing; the building not used anymore. The code to the lock I wrote it down, now look at Samuels birth date.” Lucifer told his younger brother.

 

Castiel looked over the numbers. "83 the year Sam was born, ‘5 the month of May and ‘2 the day he was born. Damn, how did we miss this?” Groaned Castiel.

 

“I have to go to work for the rest of the week Cassie. Michael and I have court cases until Friday, but Hael said she would call a meeting around seven, so we should be there.”

 

“That’s fine brother, thank you for staying so long. If you need my help call.”

 

“I will Cassie, take it easy okay. Take Hael with you to the meeting in the morning and don’t be late.” Lucifer hugged his baby brother something he had not done in years, but Castiel lent into it. Dean had made them come together, his fantastic mate.

 

They heard a key turn in the door and Ellen and Missouri padded in the room.

 

“Now sugar, I know you’ve had no time to see Pam, but she sent you these to contact your boy tonight.” Stated the older woman in a no-nonsense way. Castiel could have cried at that moment, forgetting all about it.

 

“I’ll call her soon, tell Pam thank you from me Missouri.”

 

“You will find Dean sugar, but things need to change.”

 

“I know, they will I promise.” Castiel agreed steadfastly.

 

“Honey I brought food. I don’t know who's coming and going, but you can heat this when needed.”

 

“Thanks, Ellen,” Gushed Hael. “I was worried. I can't cook much to mom’s chagrin.” The Omega laughed.

 

“I can teach you, honey; that’s how Dean and Jo are so good.”

 

“When we get Dean back, I would love that.” Hael nodded.

 

“What if we…” Castiel started a lump in his throat.

 

“No, none of that we will find him.” Ellen grew angry.

 

Castiel reached for her and sobbed in her neck.

 

“Hey, come on honey it's fine; we will get him back.”

 

“Hi, guys.” Called Roxy coming in from work.

 

Castiel went tense in Ellen’s arms, and she looked at the young Alpha. Castiel shook his head, and she winked knowing instinctively it had to wait for a specific person to go.

 

“Hey babe,” Charlie jumped up and kissed her girlfriend.

 

“Hey, this man I know him.” The Beta squinted, at the picture of John Winchester. "Worked for my uncle.” The teacher stopped realising where she was and who she was talking too.

 

“Nope I'm wrong, looks like Harry on security. They say we all have a doubleganger. I will have to take this and show him.” Roxy childishly giggled.

 

Ellen seeing Castiel was about to implode grabbed his hand. “Honey let me take this stuff up that Missouri brought you. I want to see the room you spoke about.”

 

“Sure, Ell just you though, you being Deans mom.”

 

“Stop, or I'll cry.” The older woman sniffed. The Beta and Alpha went up the stairs, and to the spare bedroom.

 

“So, talk to me, baby.” Ellen cooed at the young Angel she considered her son.

 

Castiel told her the news and the code Dean had left. “Dean would not out her like that if he did not have proof. Not with Charlie involved and now she slipped. I asked Josh to do a family check, but I am guessing she’s one of the gang’s nieces.”

 

“It looks like it Cas. I’m sorry. You will need the evidence I know what Charlie can be like.” Ellen voiced sadly.

 

“I know, we need to wait for Josh, but she’s got that picture, and they will have relevant information.”

 

“Not unless…” Ellen shook her head as her thoughts troubled her.

 

“What Ell tell me.”

 

Ellen pursed her lips. “Move the board, say we're putting new info on the new one. Hael can get Charlie outside for something. Then you can do the mind mojo on her. It would work on a Halfling.”

 

“Do you think I should?” Castiel bit his lip, knowing this was not ethical.

 

“I think if we need our information kept secret, we need to. Then you have to get the proof before Roxy comes back.”

 

There was a wicked grin on Castiel’s face. “I can keep her away for a day or two. Suggest, it. Okay, we can do this.”

 

“Text Hael. I will text Missouri then wait for the bat signal and come down.”

 

Castiel nods and watches his phone like a hawk. A text comes in, and he goes back downstairs. The whiteboard had gone. Roxy was rooting about in the evidence from the car.

 

“Oh, hey Cas, what are you doing?” Roxy look startled at being caught.

 

The woman smiles at him, but it does not reach her eyes. Why call him Cas? She knows that’s Deans name for him, and no one else would call him that, only to hurt him. And she brought pie; this makes his insides boil.

 

Castiel’s fast. Roxy does not have time to move or call out, and she drops like a sack of potatoes. Castiel wipes her memory of the whiteboard and the information she gathered on the case.

 

Brown eyes flicker open, and Castiel helps her up. “Are you feeling okay Roxy? You should head home."

 

“Oh, yes I feel strange. Guess I've not eaten enough today.”

 

“I’ll take her,” Charlie says making Castiel jump.

 

“Charlie I’m…”

 

Charlie puts arms around her friend and whispers in his ear.

 

“Fine Castiel, I got the clue, and this set up. No proof needed.”

 

“Be safe; you don’t know if they're watching.”

 

“They're watching, but they won’t get the better of us. Love you, big brother.”

 

“Love you to red.” Castiel watches the girls walk out with a feeling of sadness.

 

“Sorry, that had to happen, honey,” Ellen tells Castiel. “Now come eat something.”

 

“You get anything from the hunter network?” Inquires Hael.

 

“Nope, but the news has spread, so we have eyes and ears to the ground. These people know John, and the gang don’t like them, so they will do anything to get Dean back.

 

“Only time will tell. We have vampires helping. Dads called another meeting. I have no idea what's going on over there. But we won’t get the outcome of that until morning. We have our MOL meeting at nine.”

 

“Have you called a meeting for us?” Missouri asked

 

“Hael’s going to call one for Friday, so we know where we're at.”

 

“Good idea sugar.” The older woman nodded.

 

Castiel yawned and rubbed his tired eyes.

 

“Brother why don’t you try and get some sleep, set your alarm and connect with Dean.” Hael smiled softly.

 

Castiel looked at the clock it was half nine so a little early, but yes that would be a better idea.

 

“Go Castiel we can sort the room and tidy up. If anything, important comes through we will let you know.” Ellen told the Angel.

 

“Okay well, goodnight then. See you in the morning. Wake me at seven Hael, so we have time to get to the MOL office; we can stop for breakfast.”

 

“Okay brother, now go.”

 

“Yes, boss,” Castiel smirked.

 

The call comes through at ten. Ellen and Missouri have gone after tidying the place up, putting both whiteboards up and putting a cover over them.

 

“Hael is that you? Is Cassie about?”

 

“No sister he’s sleeping can I take the message?”

 

“Yes, tell him I found Samuel, he’s a Beta married to Jessica Moore an Alpha Angel. Sam is studying law at Stamford and Jessica is a kid’s nurse. They don’t have children but live in a nice townhouse and doing well for themselves. Far as I know John as no contact with him. I will text him the number and address.”

 

“I won’t tell him until the morning, Hannah, we have to be up early, to go and see the Men of Letters. I have a meeting set for seven on Friday.”

 

“Okay, sweetie talk soon. Keep an eye on Cassie. You know how he can be.”

 

“Yes, be safe. I love you, Hannah.”

 

There was a silence for a moment. “I love you too baby sister be safe.”

 

The phone call ended, and Hael had to smile at least they had learnt from this. They were showing their love because you never knew what would happen.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Castiel’s alarm buzzes at one in the morning. Groaning to himself he slides out of bed. The Angel had set the crystals and herbs up, to save time.

 

There is a chalk circle painted on the wooden floor and four candles blue, yellow, red and brown sit around. Castiel washes his hands in a herb bath reciting Enochian.

 

Lighting the candles and offering the elements a blessing. The flames on the candles flare up. Castiel hisses as the herb bath heat's up and scold his skin. Then he repeats and rewashes his hands and face.

 

Closing his eyes and thinking nothing but Dean he tries to connect with him. It would only work if he and Dean were true soul mates. It was a long shot, but he would try anything at this point.

 

Black all he could see was black. There were whispers in the darkness, like a soft breeze flowing through his mind. Singing Deans name, teasing him.

 

There was a box, shimmering in the murky world. Nearby a green candle started to glow, sending its light to the far reaches of Castiel's mind. The whispers grow louder, echoing bouncing off the walls.

 

 **‘DeanDeanDean’** chanting now, faster, like the beat of a drum.

 

There the Angel saw wings, well the silhouette of them, four large ones. A face in the shadows calling his name.

 

**‘CasCasCas.’**

 

 _'That can't be right, Nephilim only have one set of wings.'_ The Angel told the darkness, confused at what he was seeing.

 

 **‘We don’t lie.”** It hissed back at him. **‘We don’t lie.”**

 

 **“Princeofangelsprinceofangels’** The wind blew out the words and startled Castiel.

 

 _“Then I bow my head in respect,”_ Castiel told them, and they calmed down, liking the reply he gave.

 

“Cas, I can't be here long. They don’t like me to sleep.” Dean’s voice broke through the silence.

 

 _“Dean baby is that you?”_ Castiel choked back a sob.

 

“Cas know this. I love you. I never stopped.”

 

 _“I know baby, and I love you with all I have,”_ Castiel called out to the shadows.

 

“They're taking me away from you Angel. They intend to drain me, and I won’t make it back to you. Know that I love you and I never wanted to leave.”

 

The candle flickered and became dull — a swirling jade mist.

 

“ _Don’t leave me, Dean, I need you. I love you, stay strong your family needs you. I need you.”_ Castiel called out hoping the Omega could hear him.

 

“IloveyouangelIloveyouangelforever.” Screamed around his mind.

 

“No” Bellowed Castiel as the darkness swallowed him up. Castiel awoke with tears streaking down his face, so close yet so far away. Dean was fighting, but he was scared, they were going to kill him that was the end game. They were running out of time to save his mate.


	10. Women of Letters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Hael find out more information from the MOL office. Castiel talks to his dad and realises that time is running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love is like a tree: it grows by itself, roots itself deeply in our being and continues to flourish over a heart in ruin. The inexplicable fact is that the blinder it is, the more tenacious it is. It is never stronger than when it is completely unreasonable.”   
> ― Victor Hugo, The Hunchback of Notre-Dame

It had been three days since Dean had vanished. Now there was a sense of urgency to Castiel's steps. Castiel told no one about last night. Hael assumed he had not been able to get through to Dean and left it. They stopped for breakfast and then on to the MOL office in downtown Sioux Falls.

 

Castiel and Hael knocked on the worn brown door. It had a brass plate with the Men of Letters written on a small script. If you were not looking, you would miss it. The door opened with a creek.

 

“I know three horror movies that start like this.” Mumbled Hael who was shivering.

 

Castiel snorted and went to hold his sisters’ hand. There stood a woman with light brown hair piled on her head in a bun. She wore glasses that came out of the nineteen fifties with sensible high heels.

 

“You must be our nine o’clock. Mr Novak and miss Novak?”

 

Hael looked at Castiel, how had they known? Lucifer was going to come with Castiel. Hael had stood in at the last minute.

 

“Yes, that’s us.” Nodded Castiel trying to show he was not spooked out by this.

 

The woman whose name badge read ‘Rita’ handed them lanyards with a pass.

 

“Go through those doors, and you will come to an office. Sign in and sit and wait.

 

“Okay thank you, Rita.” Castiel smiled at the woman.

 

The two Angels went in, waving their pass at the door. It clicked open, and come to a small lobby.

 

“Please sign here.” The woman at the desk seemed bored even though it was early in the morning. Castiel and Hael scrawled their names in the book and time of arrival. The Angels sat and waited. The woman ignored them and got on with her work tapping away at her computer.

 

The door to there right opened another female with strawberry blond hair and a stern face came into the room.

 

“Hello, you must be the Novak’s please follow me. My names Isis, let me take you to our archive room. We have items sent up from the bunker.”

 

“That’s very kind of you,” Castiel commented and earned him a smile from the serious woman.

 

Isis opened a door, and there was a large table, chairs, white gloves and book holders and little else.

 

“I would ask you to wear the gloves because some of the archives are old, ring this bell by the door when you finish. There are paper and pens on this shelf if you need to jot info down. My grandparents worked with Henry. They said he was a nice man hard worker but neglected his family.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Let me leave you to it then.” Isis nodded and walked out of the room.

 

“Dean could have you know…” Castiel thought out loud.

 

“I know you worked Cassie and yes you neglected him, but Dean would never do that to you. If he fell out of love, he would tell you to your face.”

 

“Yes, he would, I'm silly,” Castiel stated.

 

They sat down and looked through the papers. They found John seniors papers. Human, hard worker, a great collector of curios. Neglected his family, and his wife had an affair.

 

“They wrote this stuff on someone’s files.” Hael laughed amused.

 

“It seems so sister. I guess they did things differently in those days.”

 

“Listen Agnus came from a great line of Angels. The MOL thought it would be good to get a line like that on their side, so they employed John. They say he drank too much and hit his wife, and they state, ‘put her in her place.’”

 

“Wow, that’s fucked up.” Hael was shocked.

 

“Spousal abuse was around and ignored. I hope it’s less these days. When we walked in here, did you notice all the women? In Johns days no woman worked here I bet you.” Castiel told his sister.

 

“This had nothing to do with your second designation but what sex you were.” Heal hissed not liking this at all.

 

“Did you wish for me to read this sister? Are you to upset to continue?” Castiel asked with concern.

 

“No brother, I will keep reading; this is for Dean after all.” Hael sighed and huffed when she found more sexist remarks.

 

“Agnes had an affair with-oh, your joking.” Gasped Hael shoving the delicate paper under her brother's nose.

 

Castiel’s eyes went wide with shock. “The man who’s after Dean is related to them. “Azazel, my mate not only has the power of an Angel put a full-blooded Demon.”

 

“Won't that be diluted by Mary's blood though?” Hael asked.

 

“The taint won’t touch him, but some of the power may still last. That’s why Dean’s a full Angel and not a Nephilim. I contacted him last night, and he had four wings, not two. Dean’s pureblood and the thing is, I’m not sure they know.”

 

“W-what would happen if they poke him too much?” Hael whispers knowing this is a significant discovery.

 

“Dean could blow half of North America up. We need to talk to Mom and Dad after this they need to know.”

 

“Sure, we can do that.”

 

“Henry Winchester was a hard worker, took down Abaddon the Knight of hell. Wanted to bring John into the fold. They assessed John but found his blood was not pure. Told Henry John was not ready, not the truth. Henry died at the hands of the enemy. MOL states that John was tainted with Demon blood and that Millie and Caleb had an affair. That Caleb was a Halfling and was John’s dad, not Henry’s. Henry never knew about this doted on the small boy. Millie was a pureblood Angel, but the Cross family were lower Angels with one wing.”

 

“So, no use to the MOL I take it.” Hael clicked her tongue with irritation.

 

“No, I guess not. Dean had been contacted by Millie when he was small. She still had a tag on her. They watched Dean and Sam, still watch Sam and Dean to this day.”

 

“What! Won't they know where Dean is then?” Hael jumped up knocking her chair over.

 

“Calm sister you will draw unwanted attention to us, at the least were being observed and listened to.”

 

“Oh, yes sorry brother.” Hael put her head down a flush of red on her cheeks.

 

“I was saying, Caleb was with Millie that day, but from 1989 both went missing and never seen again, much like John Snr and Agnus.”

 

“That’s strange the MOL losing them like that.” Hael frowned.

 

“Or they were taken care of dear sister,” Castiel spoke in a whisper.

 

“Oh, yes and that.” Heal shuddered.

 

“What happens to Sam does it say?”

 

“Sam was treated like a prince, fed blood. John got rid of him left him with the Fitzgerald’s, and now he’s a college.”

 

“So there after poor Dean again. The MOL wanted him because of his mental skills but won’t help because of his bloodline.”

 

“That’s my understanding of things yes.”

 

“So, they won’t help then?” Heal asked her brother but knowing the answer.

 

“No, come let’s ring the buzzer.”

 

They both walked out of the building and did not turn back. Heal waited until she got back into the car to tell her brother about Hannah’s call.

 

“Looks like I need to book flights.” Castiel sighed.

 

“Let’s go see mom and dad. They may let you take the jet.” Heal suggested.

 

Castiel nodded, and Hael pointed the car towards Casa Novak.

 

 

 

XxxxxXXXXxxxxX

 

 

Castiel waited for his Mom and Dad to come through to the greeting room. Josh was not there. Hael was looking at flights on her parent’s computer just in case they could not use the jet.

 

“Castiel, Hael, you bring news I hope?” Chuck asked as he came through to the greeting room.

 

“Is mom not around?" Castiel asks.

 

“Laying down, not feeling too well today, nothing to worry about.”

 

Castiel with Hael’s help told their dad of all the happening so far.

 

“You can have the jet. I will ring and get it ready for you. The MOL may know more then they let on, but yes, they won’t help unless it's in their interest. It looks like Dean is a full-blooded Angel. I need to inform Deanna this changes the line of Campbell. She can bring things into play that she could not before. We are going to war on this. A true soul mate of the Novak’s has been taken, buy a Demon. Those halflings that have been helping have got into your inner sanctum, and that won’t do. I am moving this to code One. We show no mercy.” Chucks eyes flicker red, and Castiel nods his head.

 

“Call the nest home farther. Get all the details from my house moved. We need protection. Also, Ash, Charlie and Deans families.”

 

“On that straight away Castiel.” Nods Chuck knowing his son will make a great leader one day.

 

Chuck gets the jet ready. “A car is picking you up Castiel, Benny will go with you, he’s a vampire, and I trust him. Get Sam and his family back here as fast as you can.”

 

“I will try my best dad,” Castiel tells him. “I just know that Gabriel is in danger and that his club in L.A as something to do with this.”

 

“Don’t worry son, after my phone call; we will have a back-up.”

 

Castiel goes out leaving his sister behind; no way is she coming with him. Back to the house, packing his bag. The house phone starts to ring, and he picks it up.

 

“Castiel its Ellen, I just had a call from a hunter in L.A. They had some strange things happen over there.”

 

“Like what mom?”

 

“Werewolf attacks but no full moon. Signs of Demons, people with their organs missing.”

 

“Well, that’s not good.”

 

“No, but the weird thing was only happening in a five-mile radius. Roger, my friend, said he was hunting, and suddenly the whitest, light shone for about five minutes, and half the creatures died just like that.”

 

“Mom this is important did he get a location,” Castiel asked in a hurry.

 

“Yeah, happens to be near the Hollywood sign about in a two-mile radius best he could get.”

 

“Thank you. That’s, helpful.”

 

“You think that’s where Dean is honey?”

 

“Yes, look they need to get out of there, all of them. A war has started. Get all your hunters out, Ell,” Castiel told the woman who was his second mother.

 

“Sure baby, just find him okay.”

 

“I will do my best; you know I will.”

 

Castiel put his phone down and tried to get through to Gabriel, but it kept going through to voice mail.

 

Then he called his other brother Ion. “Ion its Castiel have you heard from Gabriel?”

 

“No, Brother I’m worried I was just going to get a plane up there.”

 

“No, shut the club down and get to mom and dads, something big is coming just promise me that.”

 

“I will, just be safe okay.”

 

“I will try my best.” Castiel put the phone down and tried to breathe.

 

Dad, did Deanna say anything to you at your luncheon?”

 

“That Dean had visited, and she was sorry that their family had let him down. Deanna’s positive it was Millie that visited Dean when he was ten?”

 

“How so?”

 

“Dean had knowledge way above what he should have,”

 

“Yes, I agree."

 

“I'm sorry I did not report back on the meeting son, the council needed more information. We are behind you though I promise you that."

 

“Deans been instrumental in all our life’s. I see that now. But I will save him, get him back and will be forever grateful for him,”

 

“The council want reports back, and they are ready for battle. Give your word, and we will be there. Castiel you must visit Samuel first. I know this light in L.A is, but Sam may have vital clues. Make sure they are safe,”

 

“Sir the car has arrived,”

 

“I love you, dad, tell mom?”

 

“You're coming back Castiel,” Chuck growled. "May you be blessed on your travels and returned to us, we love you, son,”

 

Castiel nodded not able to say anything, placing the phone down, with a discerning click. Walking out he saw Benny sat in the back seat.

 

“Brother, my family, are around Samuels address, no one can hurt him,”

 

“Let’s fly,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ A sad night for all those in Paris. @


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Benny fly to Jessica and Sams.

Castiel and Benny were on the plane for an hour when his phone buzzed.

 

“Charlie, have you any news?”

 

“Hey Castiel, Josh called. Roxy is the great niece of Grey Walker. Told me she had been sent into spy 'cause she was my girlfriend. Anyway, she remembers nothing your mind meld worked too well.” Charlie chuckled.

 

“I’m sorry you got hurt."

 

"I think she truly liked Dean and through us a bone. The younger counterparts work for Dick Roman, and they were heading for L.A.”

 

“Bliss I would guess?” Castiel groaned.

 

“Yeah. We're heading back to Casa Novak. They're watching us, but I don’t think they're smart enough to figure out what’s going on.”

 

“Dean proved that. They had no clue. I’m heading to Sam’s house then over to Bliss.”

 

“No news from Gabe?”

 

“I thought at first it could be a witch. But now I’m not so sure,”

 

“Dean?”

 

“If my hunch is correct that sadly yes."

 

“Take care and be safe,”

 

“You too red,”

 

“News?” Benny asked.

 

Castiel sighed. “Not life changing.”

 

“Not long now Castiel, see what Samuel knows if anything,”

 

“I wish I was looking for my mate and my baby brother,”

 

“This will give you time to think, rushing it won't help no one,”

 

“That’s true, and I need to sleep,”

 

They landed and got into the waiting car. It was Benny’s family, so Castiel felt safe. Sam’s house was half an hour away, and Benny told him more about his family. They drew up to the townhouse. Its white picket fence neat and the garden in full bloom.

 

Castiel felt cold eyes on his back, but he took no noticed and walked up to the cobbled path. The door was roughly pulled open, and one pissed off Alpha Angel stood there.

 

“Can you tell me why a whole load of vampires is keeping watch on my home?” Jessica hissed.

 

Castiel feeling his temper rise growled. “Keeping you safe Mrs Winchester, so please let us in,”

 

Jessica’s eyes went wide and looking contrite backed up and let the men in. A tall man came into the living area and looked over at his wife.

 

“Can you tell me what’s going on?”

 

“Sam it's about Dean, he said I needed to give you a safe word,”

 

Sam’s hazel eyes focused on the Angel, and he nodded his head, “And?”

 

“Baby in a trench co-” Castiel looked down his coat flapping open. “Damn its Dean.” Castiel hid his face.

 

Sam and Benny laughed. “Samuel Winchester Alpha, you will be my brothers’ mate?”

 

“Yes, I am. Sam, he’s in trouble I hate to rush you, but I had hoped you would be able to give me any information you would have,”

 

“Oh, Dean, I will try. We spoke a few times; it was nice to know I had a family. Though I have Jessica, I felt lost,”

 

Castiel smiled. “You have family Sam,”

 

“Don’t get me wrong Garth and his family are great but they're not mine,”

 

“Let me get you guys something to drink,” Jessica said going out.

 

“Dean told me I was human at the start. They fed me Demon blood. I have the gift of forth sight, and that’s it. I have visions but nothing about Dean or yourself.”

 

“I see carry on,” Jessica came back and gave them cold sodas,”

 

“Thanks, honey,”

 

“Dean told me about mom. That an Omega was deadly if he/r kids were threatened. Dean suspected they tried to use the drug on her. It does something to a super’s soul, turns them.”

 

“So, Azazel was not just trying to bring hell on earth he’s building an army.”

 

“You need to report that back brother, we both do,”

 

“Agreed Benny, just when I think things can't get worse, they do,”

 

“Anyway, Dean said mom could not heal herself it made her grace sick,”

 

“That would sound about right,” Castiel agreed. “Though unless John tells us, we won’t truly know,”

 

“Dean told me when he was about ten Johns mom came to see him. She was an Angel and gave him all her memory’s. The woman came a few times. Millie told him he would need the help when the time came and be safe,”

 

“Millie must have had forth sight as well, and I think the Men of Letters killed her,”

 

“Damn those dicks get everywhere?” Benny grunted.

 

“You and Dean both have a legacy with them, they have been watching you, but unless you are valuable or dangerous, they won’t touch you.”

 

“That’s good to know,” Jessica said grabbing Sam’s hand.

 

“I think it might have been a different story if you had demon blood, Sam. Though keep the fact that you have some under your hat. They can get a blood sample from your doctors,”

 

“Damn it, why can’t they leave us alone?”

 

“After this is over, I will make sure they do; now you need to stay put. Benny’s family is here, need shopping anything do not leave this house. Your family is safe Jessica,"

“What about work and school?” Sam stated.

 

“All sorted Cher don’t worry but stay safe. Keep your curtains drawn at all times.”

 

“We must take our leave, there is a war going on, and we must fight. I need to go save my mate and my brother,”

 

“Why did you come here first,” Sam quizzed the Angel.

 

“Dean would hate me if you were not safe Sam. I don’t know what I will find, but your brother is, I love him,”

 

“Call me when it’s all over if you find him even if…”

 

“You have our promise on that,”

 

Castiel and Benny walked to the car. "I thought you were bringing him back with us?"

 

"No, I think that's what they want. Can you make good in your promises you made in there?"

 

"I can brother, call your dad and I will call my Alpha,"

 

Benny went to talk to some of his family, and Castiel grabbed his phone.

 

"Dad,"

 

"Castiel do you have Sam?"

 

"No, Bennies family are keeping watch,"

 

"Okay son, if you feel that's okay. Any more news?"

 

"Azazel is building a super army with this drug. That's how he killed Mary; he tried it on her.  I'm now flying to Bliss, be ready Dad, I-I love you,"

 

"Cas, come back son,"

 

"I will try my best,"

 

Castiel got into the car, and Benny climbed in after him. "I need to recharge in the plain, but I will be ready when we get there. My light can it harm you, my friend?"

 

"Brother, all you need to do is get Gabriel and Dean, if I don't get out so be it,"

 

"Let's fly,"

 

Benny chuckled. "You watch too many movies brother."

 

The war was upon them, and they had no idea what they would face.


	12. Wake me up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans P.O.V

Deans P.O.V

 

 

 

The black shadow behind me would bring nothing but sorrow. Pain seized at my chest as a stout arm gripped at my upper arm. Smelling nothing but stale beer and piss, John growled at me to not move. Knowing my life was in jeopardy, but I cared little my family were of more value to me. John, my jailer, knew nothing of such treasures.

 

 

Castiel my fantastic mate had been distracted of late, our relationship stagnant but I knew we could get back on track. My Alpha would come home worn and frayed around the edges. Knowing my behaviour could not be helping matters. Castiel was overworking himself and would often fall asleep during movie nights. We’d not been intimate in weeks, and I missed my mate immensely.

 

 

John Winchester, my astringe father, pushed me up the stairs blindly searching for our room. Dashing for the bathroom, I made sure to leave a little clue taking my band off. No one, but the family would know of our promise. In Enochian, I wrote Johns initials, with toothpaste.

 

 

I made sure to stink the room out sending waves of fear and unease into the air. John grunted and opened the window. I was leaving a trail of clues for my loved ones, and the man had no idea. John assumed that I was not bright, but that aided my plans.

 

 

John pushed a white sheet of paper and pen into my hand and demanded I write. Though he took my collar off at the same time, that made me still, this man knew of some angel traditions, but I would not get disciplined he would for forcing an angel’s mate to forfeit their mating collar.

 

 

I found it strange as John had been married to an angel, and I had dug into our family tree. This goon was nothing but a rat being ordered to fetch like a dog on a chain. I wrote the letter, and he read, laughing seeing nothing in my plan, grabbing condoms and my pill. Like that would work, as if I would run out on my Alpha.

 

 

Baby parked at an angle. I managed to stuff my phone underneath her and hoped my family would seek the clues. John grabbed me and shoved me down the stairs. I know they would bring Charlie in, but her girlfriend was a spy, and they needed to watch that. My heart sank and was troubled, but there was little I could do as John stuffed me into the back of his truck.

 

 

They held me for a week having not got the correct permits, trying to keep me awake, starving me and giving me little to drink. Wrongly thinking I would not come into my powers, but the deprivation would make my body sing, and my angel heritage would save me in the end. Their unforgivable cruelty would be their downfall.

 

 

Castiel called to me in the dark place; I heard his voice but a whisper. I tried to hang onto him with my heart; my very soul screamed for him. I told him I loved him, that they would kill me soon. I was under their power; my human body laid to waste. I had nothing to fight for, but my Alpha tried his best and the dark drained away, and I was left with nightmares.

 

 

Gordon came to my cell; they had moved me to Las Angeles, doping me which was a great move because I did not fly well. My hands were chained to a wall; my body weak has a kitten. He would whip me and make me talk, needing information from me about my past, what little I could tell them I gave.

 

 

They realised I had nothing to give them; this made them happy for no reason I could ascertain. Though they kept me hostage and bruised and hurt me for their pleasure. All I needed was to keep my family safe, Sammy, Cas my world.

 

 

My back ached, it felt like a thousand knives were gouging out my flesh. I tried to scream, but I had no energy. Had they been syphoning my blood? Got me under some spell? My arms were littered with sores and caked with coppery blood. I was not sure of the date, time or how long I had lingered here.

 

 

Then Alastair came to visit the more vindictive of the three. Never forgive me for stopping his reign of terror at school, and getting Meg, Crowley and Lucifer out of trouble. His voice grated on my last nerve, loathed to nails on a chalkboard. I have a visitor for you he inhaled his teeth yellow, sneering like a shark. Then Gabriel my brother was presented to me slumped on the dirty floor.

 

 

I tried to rouse Gabriel calling to him, but the poor man was knocked out. His face bloodied and discoloured. That was going too far. I loved Gabriel; he was fun, kind, loyal and at odd moments always knew what to say not unlike a guru hyped on candy.

 

 

They had got to my family; my eyes felt like they would pop out of my skull, my whole body vibrated with electricity. I slipped the chains and ran to Gabriel’s prone body. I screamed with terror as wings exploded from my back. Lights lifted my body off the floor, and all I could see were whites and greens.

 

 

I was clinging tight to my anchor my brother. My soiled wings took me through the ceiling and out into the balmy night, stars were calling me overhead, and I sang to them in anguish.

 

 

I needed a place to rest, to heal, so I flew to a barn filled with winter grass and lay Gabriel down. Draining greedily from an animal barrel I had my fill and closed my eyes. I could sleep for a year; my body pained me. Blood dripped down my face but sweet oblivion overtook my mind, and the darkness swallowed me up.


	13. Black marks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Benny try and find Dean and Gabriel. They fight for there family and Castiel finds Dean and his brother.

Castiel and Benny got into the waiting car and rushed to Bliss. But the club stood empty and desolate. The angel knew Ellen had told them about seeing the light around the Hollywood sign, so Castiel grabbed his gear and changed. Benny drove to the nearest road. They walked the rest of the way, through bush and runners’ trails.

 

They got closer and saw scorched marks on the grass and debris from a building. Castiel's brethren lands near, and they track closer to outbuildings still in use.

 

Castiel felt a niggle at the back of his brain; it was not unlike a message that kept burrowing deep into his grace. But for the life of him, he could not decipher it, making his veins fill with rage.

 

Benny’s eyes flicker red, and Castiel’s angel blade called force glittering in the bright rays of the sun. Marching forward to the building now surrounded by the summoned army of the supernatural, Castiel raised his arm and blew the doors off there hinge. The creatures seemed shocked for half a second; then rushed them.

 

Castiel, punched a demon in the chest his red light buzzing out. The angel was pushing his corpse to the ground he jumped over it and assaulted another creature. This time he grabbed its unholy head by his hands and turned the beast to ash, leaving burnt out eye sockets.

 

A beast grabbed Castiel, and his blade fell to the ground with a clatter. The think smirked, but Castiel managed to get his feet up and push the demon away. Benny lunged forward and ripped the beast's throat out.

 

“Cas, find Dean, we will clear the way,” Shouted the vampire.

 

The angel nodded and danced around the battle running up empty corridors, his glowing eyes allowing light. One room after another empty, feeling all hope had gone. The angel came to a place, that smelt like rotting bodies. Fly’s buzzed and feasted on flesh. Castiel had no clue who the person was, more interested in the gaping hole in the roof. Spreading his wings, he flew up into the sky.

 

Castiel knew with certainty now that Dean had gained his wings. Though the countryside looked relatively intact, an angel of Deans powers would have caused more carnage. Castiel scanned for his mate’s grace and followed the trail. Dean had to be out there somewhere, and if he was, he hoped to god Gabriel was with him.

 

  
**Meanwhile…**

 

 

Alastair and Zach sat in quiet waiting for Gordon to finish. They had Gabriel caught, and unbeknown to their fathers, were going to ask for money in return of the angel. They did not care much about this blood pact their fathers made and wanted in on something more significant.

 

Suddenly a powerful explosion shattered the silence. They ran out, but fiery timber rained down. Running up the corridor but the room was in tatters, Gordon lay dead, Dean and Gabriel had vanished.

 

“Fuck, he came into his powers,”

 

“I thought dad said if we starved him, that would not happen,”

 

“Fucking liars, they set us up. I’m going to find Winchester, and Novak then we get to keep them,” Sneered Alastair.

 

“Al, he’s a Nephilim. How are you going to do that?”

 

“I have my ways; you get this place clean up and move into the small barns. I need to start searching.”

 

Over twenty-four hours and still no sight of their intended target. Alastair set out and walked up towards a barn he had seen in a map. Gabriel was an angel but Dean part human, after all, they would need shelter and rest.

 

Alastair grinned when he saw the barn and could smell angel in the air. He had found them, and this time they would be no escape.

 

  
XxxxxXX

 

 

Castiel saw the barn, with no other form of shelter out here he tucked his wings away and observed the layout. When he heard blood, curdling screams his grace grew, he shone like a star in the heavens. Voices grew louder in his mind and screamed at him to save them.

 

Castiel burst through the door with all the might of an angel; his time in the forces would aid him well. A man stood over Gabriel and Dean seemed to be backed up against the far wall. No way was this dick doing that to his family.

 

Castiel rushed the man, and the pointed blade sank into flesh, with one pull and twist of his arm the man was crushed beneath Castiel’s boot. “You dare hurt my family filth,” The angel spat.

 

“Cas,” Dean whispered, as his body hit the ground.

 

Castiel kept his razor blue eyes on his enemy, and smote the bastard, his bones turned to ash, and the wind took them away.

 

“Gabe are you okay?” Castiel called to his brother.

 

“See to Dean, Cassie he needs us,”

 

Castiel ran to Dean who was unconscious, his breathing shallow, blood and sweat mattered in his hair. His skin pale and thin like paper. The angel picked him up, his legs and arms flopping to the side.

 

“Take him, Cassie; I’ll call for help,” Gabriel coughed, and was promptly sick on the floor.

 

“Gabe,” Castiel hesitated.

 

“There coming Cassie, now go, he needs medical attention,”

 

Castiel nodded and ran, unfurling his midnight wings, he rose into the sky, calling to his kin. Though they travelled like humans, they could still fly, and Castiel uses that skill to his advantage. With a clap of wings and a zap of grace Castiel vanished.


	14. You End Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets out of the hospital and sorts his life out with Cas.

Gabriel recovered surprisingly well, by the end of the week was allowed home. With pain medication and instructions to rest.

 

Dean, however, had not woken and it concerned his doctors. Castiel would not leave his mates side, and he reflected on their life together.

 

"I could have been a better mate to you, Dean. I should have showered you with gifts, love and attention. I left you alone, and it nearly killed you. I will always love you no matter what, but I need to do the right thing, and if that means letting you go, letting you have the life you want. A better mate, a family then I will. You're an extraordinary person, smart, sweet, kind and loyal. I had the world in my fingers and like golden sand let it slip away."

 

Castiel rubbed his red eyes. "Brother come to eat, you need something," Hael scolded lightly.

 

"I could eat, if he does anything call me,"

 

"I will brother, now shoo go on. Tonight, mom wants you back home Castiel, no arguing."

 

"Dean," Whined the Alpha.

 

"Will be fine, now go and eat then you can read to him. Then go home, Cassie, sleep and for heaven sakes shower,” Hael wrinkled her nose at his brother's ripe odour.

 

Castiel did as instructed, but when he got back, nothing had changed. The angel had taken to reading Dean a story at night, and he read two chapters. Michael stopped by and picked him up, thus earning a glower from the angel.

 

"I will call if there is any change, brother now go,"

 

Hael sat down, in the chair provided. It reclined, and she pulled the blankets over her. She kept the small light illuminated in case Dean would wake, but that was wishful thinking.

 

Dean opened his eyes, and all he saw were shadows. Was it all a dream, that Cas had saved him? He started to panic and tried to move.

 

"Dean, calm, it's okay, its I Hael,"

 

Hael pressed the call button to summon help; Dean was thrashing, gulping in air rapidly,"

 

"Hush my love your safe now," Tears sprung to her eyes at the sight of her brother in such sorrow.

 

A nurse and a doctor rushed in and started to help Dean, Hael sat down and watched as Dean calmed down. They gave him something to relax.

 

"Hael," Came a raspy voice.

 

"Dean, I'm here love," Hael wondered over and held firmly to Deans' hand.

 

"Cas," Dean croaked.

 

"Needs a rest right now." The young Omega would not call her big brother Dean was not in any danger. "Hush try and sleep more. I won't leave you; that's a promise."

 

Dean nodded his eyes flickered shut. "Thank you, sister,"

 

"He will sleep, but we will monitor him, you should try and rest," The nurse told her gently bustling out of the room. But Hael like her brother was stubborn and sat my Deans side all night holding firmly to his hand.

 

 

Xxxx

 

 

Castiel helped Dean on to the couch; he made sure their house was clean. Ellen had been cooking making goodies for fridge and freezer, so they would not have to cook.

 

Castiel draped a thick blanket over his mate getting him settled; they had not spoken much about the incident not wanting to worry Dean.

 

A knock on the door startled them from them. Castiel opened it to find his dad on their front stoop.

 

"Castiel, I won't be long, but I have news," Chuck walked in and greeted Dean.

 

"Dean, how are you feeling son?" Chuck gently hugged the Omega.

 

"I feel much better than I did, thanks, Chuck. You bring news I take it, from the council?"

 

"I do indeed. You have come into your powers, in the most difficult of ways. It could have been far worse, but you saved lives, my son."

 

"Gabe's my family," Dean blushed.

 

Chuck observed Dean with soft eyes. "Walker, Bizmak and Adler senior have been rounded up and arrested. It seems they had a pack with the demon Azazel. Adler Snr and Jnr let him into U.S airspace, without anyone's knowledge,"

 

Castiel growled. "I hope the U.S embassy are seeing to this breach and it won't happen again, father. Deans family have been followed for years not only by that demon but by the MOL."

 

Chuck glanced at his son and tried to soothe his ire, "Yes, a team from the council has gone in. Nothing of this kind will happen again. We can't stop the MOL there a law to themselves, but I have a feeling they will no longer bother Dean or Sam,"

 

"Whys that?" Dean quizzed.

 

"Dean you're a full blood angel, yes there might be a chance of demon blood, but it does not stop you from taking your title. Deanna will no doubt be contacting you about taking over the Campbell name and the duty's that entails,"

 

Dean sighed and fiddled with the blanket. "What about us, myself and Cas?"

 

"Dean you're not in trouble if that's what you fear. There will be no repercussions for the loss of your collar. You stopped a drug ring that would bring about the end of humankind itself."

 

"I was protecting my family," Dean whispered.

 

"The clues you laid out, the deductions alone Dean, your special. I think no one will underestimate you again."

 

"I'm nothing special, it was easy," Dean flushed red at the praise.

 

"I know Walker Jnr is dead but what of Alastair and Zach?" Castiel asked.

 

"Their also in detention but rolled on their fathers for mercy. Though after what Alastair did, I doubt he will receive any."

 

"I can't wait for the trial" Castiel grunted.

 

Chuck got up nodded at his boys. "I will leave you in peace. The council wants to meet you Dean but for now rest,"

 

Chuck went out, and Castiel turned to Dean. "We need to talk Dean,"

 

"Yeah, I guess we do," Dean could not look at his mate, it was too painful, all he wanted was to hold him tell him it would be okay, but he knew that was far from the truth. 

 

Castiel sat a league away from Dean and closed his eyes in pain. Tears silently slipped from his misty blue eyes. "Dean, I know I have neglected you, caused you harm. Never listen to your pain, never truly seeing the amazing person before me,"

 

Dean sat straighter, his angel side healing his human body. He swung his legs over the side of the couch. "So, you're going to let me go? The years we have been together counted for nothing." Deans voice ragged and full of agony.

 

Castiel stood abruptly and clenched his fists. "No, never say that. I loved you; still, love you with everything I hold in my grace. But it remains that you could not come to me when you were in pain when you needed me the most. You could have died, finding your powers killed others then…"

 

"I need you to fight for me Cas, for once fight for what we have together. I never mind you working late, hated to see you so down, drawn and exhausted. We were a partnership, yet you would not let me take care of you,"

 

"I pushed you away." Castiel cried.

 

"Why? So, you even love me Castiel tell me," Dean yelled.

 

Castiel found his tongue sowed to the roof of his mouth, his feet in chains, unable to move.

 

Dean wiped stray tears and nodded. "I'll pack my belongings ring friends," Dean moved away from past his partner shaking with fear.

 

Castiel watched, could he do that, let Dean go? Lose his best friend, the love of his life. Dean was right; he wanted so much more with this man. Castiel rushed up the stairs and into their room.

 

"You don't get it, Dean, I'm nothing, what can I offer you? You deserve so much more,"

 

Dean reached out for Cas, but not quite touching. "You took me in, watched over me gave me a family. I love Ellen, Bobby, Jo but I never really fit. I was so utterly lost then I started digging and found a world of evil. They wanted to tear down my world. Cas you are my sun, and I orbit around you. Never think you neglected me because that never happened,"

 

"Dean, please,"

 

Dean stood closer; a smile twitched on his lips. "Cas, my beautiful mate. I want the bond, take me and show me, prove to me I am your everything,"

 

"Dean," Hissed Castiel, "I need you, want you so badly it hurts,"

 

Dean grabbed Castiel, bringing him closer, laying his head on his shoulder. "I need you, please Alpha,"

 

Blue eyes leaked ruby red, the Alpha tasted the air, but he noted no deception in his Omegas scent.

 

Castiel traced lips, across his stubbled jaw and sucked marks behind Deans ear. "Your wish is my command, little Omega."

 

Dean shivered at the delicious cadence of his Alphas gravelly tone. 

 

Castiel started to gently push and pull, undoing buttons and zippers, revealing slices of flushed freckled skin. Then he laid his mate on the bed, and his greedy eyes roamed over the spectacular sight. Grappling with his clothes and throwing them on the floor.

 

"Dean, you burn brighter than any star in the heavens, thank the lord I have been granted a second chance to love and cherish you for a lifetime,"

 

"Cas please." Moaned Dean, his Alphas exploring fingers lighting him up inside.

 

"Hush, I will take care of you."

 

Castiel kissed and nipped down Deans, neck and sucked a mark into his collarbone inciting another delicious moan from the Omega. Castiel nibbled the sensitive spot on the throat between the jawline. He licked and sucked on the flawless, bespeckled skin. He remembered to lavish his tongue on those freckles that beheld the constellations in the night's sky.

 

Castiel captured those sweet cherry lips wet, soft and only for him. His tongue was probing the seams asking for silent permission to enter the hot cavern. Sparks ignite when their tongues meet. Caressing, exploring, both their tongues dance together to an unheard melody. Heat floods through both angels, their hands finding each other becoming entwined.

 

Dean arches his back in pleasured bliss grasping for a hold, a lifeline his angel taking his breath away.

 

Castiel continues the hot, wet kisses down to his collarbone, down towards his nipples. Pinching the pink buds between his fingers until there hard, he teases them between his teeth.

 

Dean arches his back, and groans with relish as pleasure zips through his taut body. Eyes like buttercups flash at the Alpha, his grace reaching for the surface.

 

"Cas, please, need you Alpha,"

 

"Hush, sweet boy, I have you," Castiel tried to swallow up the moans he created.

 

"You taste divine baby, so sweet." Castiel laps at the sweat that's running down Deans torso teasing the pretty pink nubs with his teeth.

 

Castiel's wings unfurl, and majestic black and blue hover over his Omega in dominance. Dean rakes his fingers through soft feathers and Castiel howls with the pleasure that flashes through him.

 

Dean reached for the oil glands at the back of his mate's wings, he hums and tastes the rare treat. Castiel growls at the indecent image. Deans eyes lock on to his Alpha, strong fingers suckling on the oil that drips down his arm.

 

"You like my taste baby, coated in my oil?"

 

"Yes, Alpha, please," Dean called, desperate now.

 

"Mm, you do beg so nicely sweetheart,"

 

Castiel makes it down Deans taught stomach. Nipping and licking hot, warm kisses into blemished skin. Leaving finger indents into narrow hips, pleased there will be reminders tomorrow.

 

Castiel nuzzles Deans weeping cock and kisses the end, as Dean grips the cotton sheets. Such a good boy the Alpha thinks keeping his hands off his cock that's for him alone. 

 

Burying his head into folds of slicked soaked skin, the Alpha starts to lap at the clear fluids, and around the sensitive rim of his lover. Nipping and licking tender skin, pushing his tongue back and forth, letting the slick drip into his hot and greedy mouth. The sparks of cinnamon, mace and cloves burst over his taste buds. Dean reminds him of Christmas, home and warmth.

 

"Oh, fuck," Dean screams grasping on to the bedsheets, all his nerve endings are on fire, electric zips through his body, his cock dripping copious amounts of pre-cum. The Omega knows not to touch his cock, but he desperate for friction.

 

"Cas, please I need you to touch me," Dean begs, he feels the need thump through his body.

 

Castiel carry's on fucking his mate's tight sweet hole but starts to add a finger into the mix. Stretching and probing the silky inner walls, making sure he won't hurt his mate.

 

"Cas, please come on fuck me Alpha." Dean pants needing to be filled up, with the thick throbbing cock of his Alpha.

 

Castiel adds a third finger, and Dean tries to push back on those long fingers, but it gets him a growl for the effort.

 

"I will give you pleasure when I deem fit Omega,"

 

"Pleasepleaseplease," Dean babbles incoherently. 

 

"Hush now, baby, I will forever take care of you. I will never leave you alone. You are mind Dean Singer-Novak, and it’s about time I showed you what that entails,"

 

Castiel entwines their hands together, and they share the same breath. Steadily he breaches Dean's tight hole, his cock so hard he feels like he's going to burst. Slowly, he pushes into the wet hot heat, of his lover — the soft velvet wall caressing his cock.

 

Castiel's eyes close, and he can't move in fear he will pop his knot there and then.

 

"Move Cas please." Dean gasps at the gentle intrusion.

 

Castiel kisses Dean, rocking slowly, trying to find their rhythm. Castiel's wings cause a small downdraft keeping their bodies from getting too warm. Dean brakes his hand away and buries it in the thick black feathers enticing a guttural moan out of the angel.

 

Castiel holds on to Dean; their eyes greet each other, nothing but contented love between them. Dean gasps and pleads for his Alpha to go faster. Castiel pumps his cock, catching on the heavenly walls, both shouting out in fascinating bliss.

 

Castiel feels his knot swell, and his heart beats faster, his hips stutter, his cock sending fire through their veins. Dean moves his hand to his lover's face and smiles. Castiel breath catches, his Omega as bright as the sunrise, and he never wants it to go down.

 

"Open your mind, body and soul/grace to me my love, except me as I except you."

 

"I do Alpha, Castiel, take me as your bonded mate, for a lifetime, let me care and treasure you, love you until the universe blinks into darkness,"

 

Castiel drives into Dean's hot tight hole, pounds, hard and fast, long and slow, dragging out the pleasure, catching the little bundle of nerves that spark like fire.

 

"Baby, soon, please Alpha, take me,"

 

Castiel lays his hand on Dean's arm. His eyes on fire, blue orbs of light, dancing to their heartbeats. Deans eyes answer, and he hisses at his Alphas rock hard knot catches on his rim.

 

"Now," Dean screams "I need to, cum,"

 

Castiel growled and howled to the heavens his knot locking in place, his seed pulsing inside his mate. Wisps of grace seeping through Deans skin and riding to his core, swimming with joyous pleasure, one at last.

 

Both scream names of benediction, as their orgasmic pleasure, bounces into stratosphere levels. From there curled toes to the butterfly's doing summersaults in their belly's, to their heads buzzing with white noise. Fingers entwined in love and commitment as they calm down from the sky towards the bed they lay.

 

Castiel moves his hand as he pants. His mark sealed on his lovers' arm. Deans eyes now closed the smile on his face transparent. Castiel dips down and steals a kiss, rolling them over to wait out his knot.

 

"Cas, I wish you had my mark," Dean says quietly as not to break the afterglow.

 

Castiel kisses Dean again and grins. "Oh, my darling boy I wear your mark on my heart forever and always,"

 

"We're true mates; we feel each other. I love you with every breath I take, every fibre in my body, and the light from my grace." Dean opened emerald orbs and ran his fingers through his mate's sweaty hair.

 

"I love you too darling Cas,"

 

Castiel lightly traces Deans freckles with his fingers. "Whatever life throws at us we can face. I have you to catch me when I fall Dean Singer-Novak. There is no other that I would trust with my life and that of my family's,"

 

"Sleep my darling Alpha," Dean yawned "Then maybe round two?"

 

Castiel chuckled. "Anything for you Dean, a nap sounds a thrilling indulgence.

 

Castiel held Dean and watched him drift off as sleep overtook him. The Alpha realised how lucky he was to have this Hansom man, Omega in his life. He would never take Dean for granted again, would show his love and never let him go,"

 

"Sleep," Dean said groggily.

 

"Bossy,"

 

"Mmm don't you forget it,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best ending I can give. Depressions kicking my ass but would hate to leave it unfinished.


End file.
